Savin' Me From Me
by Hotcutii3
Summary: Ashley's life just isn't the same. Parties, girls, no care in the world. Pain. Sorrow. With no escape. Until one day her savior comes along. Enter Spencer Carlin.
1. Prologue

**Savin' Me, from Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or SON… Itz not fair.

A/N: Soo, I'm a new writer so I really hope ppl like my first fanfic. Suggestions and feedback would b awesome. An b gentle k. lol.

**Prologue: Savin' me from me**

_I'm running_

_Feet pounding_

_Heart pumping_

_Faster, run faster._

_A glance behind_

_A shadow seen._

_Can someone save me?_

_I'm hiding_

_Heart racing_

_Emotions overwhelming_

_Gotta stay hidden. _

_The glimpse of a shadow_

_It's coming._

_Can someone save me?_

_I'm quiet_

_Sweat dripping_

_Breath hitching_

_Fear, the main emotion._

_It sees me_

_I see it._

_Can somebody help me? _

_I run_

_Trying to escape._

_Faster, faster_

_I trip_

_I fall_

_It catches me_

_I scream._

_Can somebody hear me?_

_I'm looking into eyes_

_Emotions too much_

_Eyes close_

_I let go._

_Can somebody save me?_

_I'm falling_

_Feels like never ending_

_I look up_

_The eyes_

_Anguish, Fear, Pain_

_Sorrow_

_Drowning_

_My name is Ashley Davies_

_Can somebody save me.... from me?_

**A/N 2: hope u guyz liked the preview. There's more 2 come. So plz REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or SON… Itz not fair. An I don't own the song "Yeah" by Usher. Or the lyrics k.

**A/N**: Hey guys!! I just wanna thank LoveAsh87, kool-aidrocks2008, McrFreak1991, and Coachkimm for reviewin'. I appreciate it. Made me a very happy person. Lol. Um… _Italics _is people's thoughts, k. An I hope u guyz enjoy the first chapter. Plz, review an tell me what u think, good/bad.

So, here were go.

Chapter 1: Just Another Day

'_God, I hate this fuckin' school._' Ashley thought as she walked through the loud, crowded halls of King High. It was a pretty nice day in LaLa land. The sun was shining and the streets was buzzing with its normal activity. But for Ashley, it was just another day of her "so called" life. A mess was more like it. She didn't even know why she was at school. It's not like she came in half the time anyways. And the hangover she had felt like she got hit by a truck ten times over. Keeping her sunglasses firmly in place, she walked over to her locker.

"Well look who it is. The lesbian reject. Had fun last night with your girlfriends? You didn't spread anything to them did you?"

Ashley froze at the sound of that voice. Then slowly turned around and sure enough it was the one person she did NOT want to see. Madison. An what do you know, her cheerbitchy clones too.

"Aww, Madison, That was so sweet! But, I'm pretty sure you weren't saying that last night when you were screamin' my name. You seemed to enjoy it." Ashley said with a smug smirk on her face. She turned back to close her locker. Madison stood dumbfounded for a second before snapping out of it.

"Like I would ever want to become a slut loser like you. Ladies let's bounce." Madison and her clonies walked away snickering the whole way.

" Don't let her get to you. You know she's always a bitch." Ashley turned around to face her sister. Or half-sister. Ashley had met Kyla two years ago after her father died. When they had first met she had been a bitch to her, but Kyla quickly showed Ashley that she was just there to meet her sister. Now, Kyla is the only person that Ashley trusts the most.

" Yea, well she and her she-demons just made my day go from crappy to shitty. I don't know how the hell we were friends at all." Kyla an Ashley started making their way to class.

"Anyway. Enough about the cheerbitch. How are you an Aiden going?" Ashley asked. Kyla smiled at the mention of her boyfriend of four months. Her an Aiden had be goin' great. He happened to be the only other friend Ashley had and trusted, even though he was a dork.

"We're great. He's so sweet and Friday night we have a date. Sooo… you think I could go shopping in your closet?' Kyla asked, glancing at her sister. Ashley just turned to her and smirked, eyebrow raised.

"Ohh, come on, Pleeaase! I promise to… to um… wash your car for 2 weeks, a month!" Kyla pleaded, bottom lip stuck out with the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright. Alright. Jeez. Just put the face away." Ashley laughed.

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! You're the best!" Kyla said, pulling Ashley in for a huge hug.

"So, how are you doin'? You came in pretty late last night." Kyla asked as casually as possible. In truth, she was worried about Ashley. She was always out partying and always came home drunk and high. And some nights, she could hear crying coming from Ashley's room. She would go in to find Ashley tossing and turning in the throes of a nightmare. Lately it seems to be getting worse. She would do all she could to get Ashley to calm down and then lay beside her but then in the morning Ashley would be completely indifferent and act like nothing happened. Kyla had tried talking to Ashley and asking her what the nightmares were about but Ashley would immediately tense and become defensive. She had talked to Aiden about it and he seemed just as worried. They both had no clue in how to help Ashley.

"I'm cool." Ashley replied in a monotone voice. She immediately heard the slight hinting in Kyla's voice and she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Ashl…"

"I said I'm cool Kyla! Just drop it!" Ashley said, slight anger entering her voice. Her day was already shitty. She didn't need Kyla dragging up memories that would just ruin her day more. Her and Kyla walked into class. Ashley walked past Kyla to the back of the room, dropped her one notebook, which was really her music book, on the desk, slumped in the chair, and turned on her Ipod. Kyla watched after her sister with sad eyes. She really was worried about that sister of hers.

***

**Ashley's P.O.V**

'God damn Kyla and her wanting to talk. I know that she just wanted to help but I don't want to talk about it. Man, I really need a drink. Why am I here anyway. Oh, that's right. That bitch of a mother and her candyman of the week. God, I hate her. She wouldn't even help me when… NO. Not gonna think about that! Just focus on the music, or even the annoying teacher with the scratchy voice, Just don't think.'

***

Ashley continued to chant that over and over again in her head, trying to rid herself of the unwanted memories that wouldn't go away.

* * *

'_Finally, it's the end of the day. Can't believe that stupid ass teacher gave me detention. She should know that I'm not gonna go_.' Ashley thought, walking towards her black Porsche.

"Ashley!" Ashley turned at the sound of her name. She saw Kyla and Aiden heading towards her.

"What's up? Hey Aiden."

"Hey"

"You know what. I get to go shopping in your closet for my date Friday." Kyla said with a huge grin on her face.

"Ky, you have two days before it's Friday." Ashley said amused. Her younger sister was too much when she got excited.

"I know thaat" Kyla said dramatically. "But you have so many clothes and shoes and I wanna get a head start. Please! With chocolate cake, and ice cream with whipped cream on top…and a cherry." Kyla pleaded with the puppy dog look again. '_Man, she can get anything with that pout, I swear. Poor Aiden. Poor guy don't stand a chance._' Ashley chuckled quietly.

"Chill Kyla. I get it. Just please be careful. I really don't want a repeat of last time." Kyla blushed.

"ok" With a beaming smile and Aiden forgotten, she ran the rest of the way to Ashley's car. She hopped inside waiting for Ashley to reach the car. Aiden stood there with a bewildered look on his face while Ashley stood laughing beside him.

"Jeez Aid, you even lose to clothes." Ashley said between laughs.

"Ash, let's go! You know how long it takes me to find one outfit!"

"Yea, it's like a two day fashion show with no hot models." Ashley muttered to Aiden. "Later"

"Bye Ash."

* * *

By the time the two Davies' sisters got home, Kyla was bouncing in her seat with excitement. By the looks of it, Christine wasn't home. '_Thank God. I really couldn't deal with her shit right now. Wish she would just roll over an d…_'

"Ashley!" Ashley snapped outta her thoughts. "What"

"I've been calling you for like two minutes. You ok?" Kyla asked, concern written on her face. She had stopped bouncing in her seat when Ashley hadn't answered her. Ashley smiled, "I'm good. Now, come on bouncy, let's take you shopping."

"Yes!" Kyla beamed. She hopped outta the car, ran through the door and up the stairs beating Ashley to her room. "Wow, Ky. Excited much?"

"Come on Ash. I like never get to borrow your clothes. Its like a once in a lifetime thing. Plus its for a good cause."

" Dating Aiden is a good cause?" Ashley asked jokingly. "Hey!" Kyla laughed, shoving her sister playfully.

"Ok," Ashley opened up her closet door. "Have fu… OW!" Before Ashley could finish her sentence, Kyla already plowed her sister down to get to the clothes in the closet. "Fun." Ashley finished under her breath.

* * *

Later that night, Ashley went out to Gray's. She had on a red halter top that tied behind her neck, skin tight black jeans, and fresh new converse. Her hair was straight, falling down her shoulders with her red bangs covering part of her right eye. She walked over to the bar and ordered three shots of vodka, and a rum with coke. She downed them then sat sipping her rum and coke deep in thought.

"Well look at my good timing to catch you alone." Ashley looked up to the person talking to her. She recognized her as a girl she had danced with a couple of weeks ago. What was her name… Jazz. Now she remembered. This girl definitely knew how to have fun. She had a similiar top to the one Ashley was wearing only it reached just about her belly button. She had tight pants on that almost looked painted on her and lacy shoes.

"Guess it is good timing." Jazz had moved in closer to her practically breathing in her ear. She could feel her finger slowly stroking down her hip to the inside of her thigh. "You wanna dance?" Ashley asked, her voice going a little huskier than usual. "Sure." Jazz moved her finger painfully slow, bringing it dangerously close to Ashley's center. She grabbed her hand and walked onto the dance floor. The DJ had just started playing "Yeah" by Usher.

_Peace up! A-town down_

_Yeah, (Yeah!) OK!_

_(Usher!)(4x)_

_Lil John!_

_Yeah!(12x)_

_Up in the club with my homies, _

_Tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key, _

_'Cause you know how it is._

_I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, _

_From the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me _

_We decided to chill _

_Conversation got heavy, __She had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!_

_(Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!)_

_She's saying "Come get me! Come get me",_

_So I got up and followed her to the floor, _

_She said "Baby, let's go",That's when I told her I said _

By then Ashley and Jazz was really getting into it. Jazz was in front of Ashley. She started to grind herself into Ashley matching the beat with Ashley's right arm around her waist.

_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me _

_Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me _

_Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies_

_Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming_

_Yeah(12x)_

_So she's all up in my head now, _

_Got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,_

_'Cause she's ready to leave (ready to leave)_

_But I gotta keep it real now, _

_'Cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, _

_But that just ain't me. Hey!_

_Cuz I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,_

_But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with _

_The way she (get low!)_

Jazz dropped real low at that, slowly bringing her ass back up against Ashley, setting her on fire.

_I'm like yeah, just work that out for _

_She asked for one more dance and I'mLike yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?And I said _

_(Chorus repeat)_

The two girls were grinding against each other and pretty soon they were the center of attention.

_Hey Luda!_

_Watch out! My outfit's ridiculous_

_In the club lookin' so conspicuous_

_An Rowl! These women all on the prowl, _

_If you hold the head steady I'ma milk the cow_

_An forget about the game, I'ma spit the truth, _

_I won't stop till I get 'em in they birthday suits. _

_So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes, _

_Then bend over to the front and touch your toes._

_I __left the Jag and I took the Rolls, if they ain't cutting then I put'em on foot patrol! _

_Ow! How you like me now, _

_When my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,_

_Lets drank you the one to please, _

_Ludacris fill cups like double D' _

_Me an __Ursh once more and we leaves 'em dead, _

_We want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say _

_(chorus)_

As the song ended they went back to the bar to get a couple more drinks and pretty soon they were back on the dance floor. After a couple songs, they both went into the bathroom. Jazz pulled out a lil' baggie that had white powder inside wiggling it a little showing Ashley. No words were spoken between the two and they both took their share. Ashley felt the rush as soon as she took her hit. Next thing she knew, she's shoving Jazz up against the wall while her lips attack hers. Jazz eagerly reciprocated and moaned into the kiss when she felt Ashley's hand trail across her stomach. They kissed fiercely. Jazz pulled Ashley's bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it while nippin' a lil and Ashley let out a groan. They both turned when they heard the door open.

"Come on," Ashley stated, breathlessly. "Let's get outta here." And with that, the two girls walked out of the bathroom and left the club.

* * *

When Ashley got home it was two in the morning. She stumbled up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible.

_**CRASH!!**_

Ashley froze on the stairs. '_oh Shit' _She looked down to see a picture that had been hanging on the wall now at the bottom of the steps. She stayed still a little longer to see if she could hear Kyla awake. No sound. Resuming her stumble up the stairs, Ashley made it to her room. Without changing outta her clothes, she kicked her shoes off and collasped into the bed and in seconds she was asleep. But tonight wouldn't be a night of dreamless sleeping. And within minutes of being asleep, the nightmares began to plague her.


	3. Chapter 2: Day at the Beach

**A/N: Hey guyz, sry it took so long!! Life iz jus... anywayz, Hope u all had a great Chrismas!! I kno I did. lol. I really don't kno if i like this chapter but hopefully u do. Shout to the ppl who review my story!! Luv u guys!! Soo enjoy an review!!**

**Disclaimer: DOn't own South of Nowhere!! its sad i kno. Oh, an the lyrics in this. Nope not mine at all!**

Chapter 2: Day at the Beach

*Ashley's dream*

_**15 year old Ashley comes home from school. She was so excited because today was Friday and dad was supposed to spend the whole weekend with her. She hadn't seen her father in forever it seemed to her. She walks through the door and immediately she senses something wrong. The house is quiet. Everytime her dad comes, he has one of his album's playing, blasting from the stereo. But not today. Slowly, she makes her way into the kitchen. **_

"_**Dad?" She calls out. No answer. **_

"_**Dad, are you here?" Still no answer. 'It's alright Ash. Don't freak out. Maybe… maybe he's just late and didn't make it yet.' Ashley tells herself. Still walking slowly, she walks in to the living room. A quick glance around and nobody's there. She makes her way up the stairs. As she reaches the top, she can hear music playing softly coming from one of the rooms. Her room she realizes. 'Ok, this is ridiculous. Maybe he's trying to scare me. Yay! Haaha. Well, I got him now!' With a smile now on her face, she walks as quietly as she can down the hall towards her room. She gently grabs hold of the door knob and counts to three.**_

'_**One' Slowly turning the knob.**_

'_**Two' Getting ready to burst through the door.**_

'_**Three!' She bursts through the door and the last thing she thought she would see was lying on her bed. Her dad, laying face down on the bed. Smoke that looked like it was coming from an ash tray on the bedside table next to him and a needle stuck in her dad's arm.**_

"_**DAD!!" Ashley shouts, rushing over to him.**_

"_**Dad, Come on!! Wake up! Dad, Please wake up!" She reaches over him to feel for a pulse. There is none. **_

"_**no, No, NO! Dad, please wake up. Please wake…up!" Ashley's voice trails off as tears quickly stream down her face. She stayed there shaking him, then after a while she just stay there rooted to the spot knowing that her dad was dead and wasn't waking up.**_

_*****_End of dream*

**Kyla's P.O.V.**

Finally, she's home. She really needs to stop staying out so late. I'm always scared that she might not make it back. It's almost happened once and that was scary enough. She's the only family I have besides my mom. I know she's trying to be quiet too. I wonder if she knows that her trying to be quiet makes her louder. Maybe I should go check on her. Nah! If I do we'll just get into an argument and I really don't want to deal with a drunk Ashley.

**CRAASH!**

Oh man! What did she break this time.

**Silence**

Huh, guess she finally made it to her room.

***

"Daddy! Wake up" Kyla flys out of her bed and runs into Ashley's room. When she gets there Ashley is tossing and turning with a couple tears coming down her eyes. "Dad." is heard every now an then and Kyla knows what Ashley is dreaming about. Kyla rushs over to Ashley and instinctively has her hand start running through her sister's hair while the other hand slowly moves up and down her back, slowly trying to calm her down. After about 10 minutes, Ashley has stopped moving and has stopped calling out. Kyla slips into bed beside her sister and continues her soothing movements.

"I wish you would tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this Ash." Kyla whispers to her sleeping sister. Kyla slowly falls asleep wondering what would probably happen come morning.

Ashley wakes up a couple hours later. She had felt Kyla leave about an hour ago. 'Being the good student and goin' to school' Ashley stays in bed trying to ignore the familiar headache she could feel. 'Haven't had that dream in a while. Doesn't even matter. But, God I miss him.' Tears sprung to her eyes but she held them at bay, refusing to cry.

After staying in bed for a couple more hours, Ashley decides it's time to get up. She throws on some clothes and drives to her favorite diner to grab breakfast/lunch. After, she drives over to her favorite spot. The Beach. Putting the car in park, she steps out of her Porsche grabbing her guitar and music book with her. It wasn't that crowded, probably because everyone was still in school. She walks down by the shore letting the waves gently wash over her bare feet. She reaches the pier and sits underneath it. Staring out into the ocean with her guitar resting in her lap.

***

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

I still can't believe that I had that dream. I haven't had it in a long while. Course, that don't mean there ain't others. I hate that I have them at all. Why won't they just leave me alone.

***

Ashley sits lost in thought. A little while later, she picks up her guitar and starts strumming it. Liking what she has, she stops, writes down the notes to what she was just playing and continues strumming the same tune. Unconsciously, words start to come out. Going along with the tune. Ashley sings quietly:

_Prison gates wont open up for me_

_With these broken wings, I'm fallin'_

_And all I need is you_

_Come, please, I'm calling_

_Show me what it's like_

_(To be the last one standing)_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_(and I'll show you all I can be)_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

Ashley trails off and writes down the newly sung lyrics. 'Story of my life' After sitting there for a while longer, she's broken from her thoughts by her phone ringing. She looks at it and sees its Kyla calling her. 'Wonder what she wants?' Ashley answers the phone.

"Hel.."

"Ashley!! Where the hell are YOU?!"

"Um…" Ashley tries but Kyla just keeps going.

"I come home 'cuz I was worried, and, an the nightmare, and I know you were out late, so you know, tired, but you didn't come in extremely late to school like you normally do just to piss the teachers off, so I got worried and panicked and, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kyla finally finishes a little breathless. Ashley tries to hold back the laugher bubbling up inside her after Kyla's outburst. 'Wow, that girl can talk.' She looks up into the sky and realizes why Kyla was worried. 'Damn! It's dark out here. When in the hell did it get so dark?'

"I'm at the beach, Kyla, chill. I'll be home soon iight."

"You better be. Makin' me worry. Lucky I don't kick your ass." Kyla mumbles.

"I love you too Ky," Ashley laughs. "I'll be there soon. Why don't you go make out with Aiden or something til I get there." Ashley said playfully.

"How did you know he was here?" Kyla exclaimed.

"Dunno. Psychic I guess. Bye."

"Bye"

Ashley stands up and heads back to her car. She puts her guitar in the back and starts her way back home.

**A/N 2: I kno, itz a bit short. I didn't really like it but, really hope u guyz did. An dont worry Spencer will b makin her apperence in the next chapter!! Review!! lol.**


	4. Chapter 3: Who Are You?

**A/N: Hey guyz. Thanx to every1 who review my story. U guyz r awesome. So this iz the last chapter of 2008. Crazy, huh? I dunno how i feel this chapter but i hope u like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.O.N blah blah. Or the lyrics. Nope, Nada.**

**Chapter 3: Who are You?**

Ashley wakes up to the sun blaring in her eyes. '_Fuckin' hate my life_.' She thinks rolling over and pulling the covers over her head.

"Ashley!" Ashley groans loudly. '_Ah hell, what does she want?_' Ashley ignores her sister, pretending she didn't hear her. Kyla bursts through the door.

"Ashley! Get up! I need a ride to school. And I'm makin' you go to school, so come on." Kyla said, going to Ashley's closet. Ashley looks out from under the covers just in time to see Kyla walking into her closet.

"Uh, Kyla? What you doin'? She asks.

"What does it look like I'm doin'? I'm getting ready for school."

"Uh, why in my closet? I'm pretty sure you got your own closet. With your own clothes. Ringin' any bells for ya?"

"So?"

"Um… Go." Ashley says with a glare. Kyla just rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. You're still drivin' me to school." She says walking out the room.

"Love you too!" Ashley yells to Kyla's retreating back. '_She is such a trip_.' Getting up from the bed, Ashley walks over to her closet in search of clothes. '_Ok, what to wear_?' After searching for ten minutes, she decides on a rock band t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and blue with white Converse. Her hair is left down over her shoulders her red bangs covering her right eye. She makes her way down the stairs seeing Kyla waiting at the door, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Approach with caution, over." Ashley said loud enough for Kyla to hear.

"Haha. You think you're so funny. Come on! We're gonna be late." Kyla said, a little whine in her voice.

"Would you like some cheese wit that whine." Ashley says, laughter in her voice.

"Ash! Come on!" Kyla grabs Ashley's arm dragging her to the car.

"Chill! I need my keys."

"Got'em. Now lets go." Ashley just rolls her eyes.

"Calm down, girly. We're goin'"

"GIRLY! Well, excuse me…" Ashley just turns her out as she puts the key into the ignition an starts the car. She turns the radio on and _Caught Myself_ by Paramore blasts from the speakers. Putting the car into drive, Ashley peels out of the driveway towards the school. '_This is gonna be an interesting day'_ Little did she know how interesting a day it would be.

***

"And the trig function for this problem is…" Ashley tunes the teacher out as she pulls her Ipod out of her pocket. Turning it to _Our Truth by Lacuna Coil, _Ashley puts her head down on the desk.

_Clock is ticking _

_while I'm killing time _

_Spinning all around _

_Nothing else that you can do To turn it back _

_Wicked partnership In this crime _

_Ripping off the best _

_Condescending smile _

_Chorus:_

_Trying to forget _

_We're falling right through _

_Lying to forget _

_We're raising our truth _

_Wasting my time _

_Telling more lies _

_Go on and tease me _

Ashley's head snaps up as she hears the faint sound of a chair being pulled out next to her. Looking over to the desk next to her, her eyes widen in surprise. A beautiful blonde girl she has never seen before is now sitting in the desk next to her. '_Beautiful? Yea, she is but…_' Ashley shakes her head clear of her thoughts and realizes she was staring. To make it even more awkward the blonde had turned to look at her.

"Hi." the blonde whispers. "Do you have a pencil I can borrow? I'm kinda new here and have nothing on me." The blonde gives Ashley a beaming smile.

"No." Ashley said putting her head back down.

"Oh." The blonde looks down a little before talking again. "I'm Spencer. Spencer Carlin. What's your name." She says sticking her hand out for Ashley to shake.

'_God, this girl really likes to talk. Can't she see I don't wanna talk to no one.'_ Ashley decided to appease the girl. '_Better than being bored in this stupid class anyway_.'

"Ashley, it's nice to meet you." Ashley says, shaking the girl's hand. She felt a jolt go through her and she quickly pulls her hand back. '_What the hell was that?'_ She looks to Spencer to see if she noticed. It didn't look like she did. Her head was slightly tilted, looking intently at Ashley. Looking up, Ashley is caught in Spencer's eyes. '_Wow, Bluest eyes I've ever seen. She is cute lookin' like that… NO! Stop wit the thoughts'_ Ashley shook her head again clearing her thoughts.

"Hey, are you ok?" Spencer asks.

"Yea." Ashley answers abruptly. "Fine, So where you from? Thought I heard you say you ain't from around here" She quickly changed the subject. Spencer just shrugs it off. It's not like she knew the girl well enough to question her weird behavior. She just met her for goodness sake.

"Yea, I'm from Ohio. Me and my brothers just started school here today." Spencer said with a smile. Ashley smiled a little back.

"That's cool. How you likin' King High so far? Sucks don't it?" Ashley said with a grin in her face. '_Maybe this girl ain't so bad'_ Spencer laughs.

"It's ok. Still don't know my way around. But… Maybe somebody could help me with that?" Spencer said glancing at Ashley a little. '_Is she flirting with me? Well, two can play at that game_.'

"I'm sure I can find somebody to help." Ashley leans a little closer to Spencer. "Or were you hopin' it would be me?" She whispers into the girl's ear. Ashley leans back. Waiting for Spencer's reaction. Spencer turns to look at her. One eyebrow raised, "Cocky aren't we." She asks with a giggle and a light blush. Ashley just sits back and shakes her head with a small smile on her face. _'Nope, not bad at all._'

"Sure, I'll show you around King Hell. What's your next class?" Spencer pulls out her schedule and takes a look.

"Um… Science with Mr. Donovan."

"Cool, me too." The bell rings, signaling the end of first period. Both girls get up and walk out of class together. As they walk turn the science wing of the building, Ashley stops at the sound of her name.

"Ashley, wait up." Ashley turns to see Kyla, Aiden, and Jacy walking towards them.

"Hey guys." She greets them.

"Ashley! Buddy! Best friend of mine. Who's your friend?" Aiden says, looking at Spencer with a goofy smile on his face. Kyla elbows him in the stomach. Aiden gives her a wounded look, rubbing his stomach. "What!? I was just askin'. No need to get violet." Aiden says with a pout. Ashley laughs.

"You are such a girl Aiden. This is Spencer. Spencer, this is Aiden, the douche bag best friend. Kyla, my sister, and Jacy. She plays the drums in our band and is like the only other friend I have outta this hell hole." Ashley says, looking at Spencer. Spencer smiles at the group.

"Nice to meet you guys." They all start walking again.

"So you all have Science too?" Spencer asks, curious.

"Yea, It's pretty cool having classes with these crazy people." Kyla says with a smile on her face.

"Crazy! I'll show you crazy!" Jacy exclaims throwing her arm around Kyla's shoulders, pulling her into a bear hug.

"God, ok. Let go! Air becoming an issue here." Kyla said back. Ashley just watches with an amused grin on face. They all arrive outside the door to there class. Taking a seat in the back, Ashley watches as the teacher introduces Spencer to the class. Spencer gets sent to the empty seat next to Ashley. '_Well, what's the coincidence of that_.' Spencer takes a seat, and Ashley turns to her.

"So, since your new in Lala Land, how bout I take you around, she you the "hot spots". '_What are you doin'!? You just met this girl…_' Ashley just tunes out her inner thoughts waiting for Spencer's answer.

"Sure. I would like that." Spencer said smiling shyly. '_Yup, can't deny it. She is definitely cute_.'

***

"You ready?" Ashley turns to Spencer.

"Yea, I'm ready." Spencer says, smiling at Ashley.

(**A/N: Ok, so I live all the way on the opposite side the country so, we're gonna just say that Ashley showed Spencer all that blazin spots in L.A.)**

By the time Ashley takes Spencer to her favorite spot, it's dark outside. They get out of the car and walk by the shore.

"How'd you like Lala Land?" Ashley asks glancing at Spencer.

"It was great. It's such a big city. Definitely different than my hometown in Ohio."

"What was it like in Ohio?"

"Um… it was ok. You know, School, friends. Family nights. But I bet it's not as exciting livin here."

"Yea, exciting'." Ashley mumbles, looking down. "So, listen me and the band are playing at Gray's Friday night. Would you like to come?" Ashley asks, looking back up at Spencer. Spencer smiles brightly.

"Of Course. That would be awesome." Their conversation was interrupted by Spencer's phone ringing. Spencer gives Ashley an apologetic smile. "Could you give me a minute?"

"Yea, Sure. Go ahead." Spencer answers her phone. "Hello?"

"Spencer! Where are you? Dinner time is in five minutes and your still not home. Are you lost? Do I need to come pick you up? Do I…"

"Mom! I'm ok. I just didn't realize it was that late. I'll be home soon ok." Spencer said, rolling her eyes. 'She is such a worrywart.'

"Ok. I was just worried when you didn't come home." Paula said on the other line.

"It's ok mom. I'll see you soon ok. Bye."

"Bye Spencer." Spencer hangs up her phone.

"I'm sorry Ashley. I gotta get home. My mom is freakin' out wondering if I'm lost." Ashley chuckles at that.

"It's ok. You just gotta tell me how to get to your house so I can drop you off."

"Oh, ok."

The girls head back to Ashley's Porsche and Ashley drives Spencer home. Pulling up in front of the Spencer's house.

"Well," Spencer starts, "I had a really great time. Thanks."

"No problem. So, see you tomorrow."

"OK." Spencer smiles brightly at Ashley. Getting out of the car Spencer walks to her door. Hand on the door she turns around.

"Bye, Ash." Spencer yells, waving.

"See ya Spence." Ashley yells, giving a small wave back. Spencer turns back around and walks into the house.

***

**Spencer's P.O.V**

Well, today turned out amazing. And I even met some new friends. Spcially Ashley. She seems really cool. She's nice, funny, a little weird, but that's ok. I can't help but feel there's a lot more to Ashley than meets the eye. Huh. I wonder how well her band plays. I didn't even ask what she plays. Oh well, I can't wait til I see her play. A little anxious there Spencer. What, I know you didn't miss how hot she is. Long brown hair with the reed bangs coverin' her most of her eye. And the soulful brown eyes. I swear I was falling in them when she looked at me the first time. But, you just met her! Arg!!

***

Spencer shakes her head. '_I really gotta stop arguing with myself_.'

"Spencer, Honey! Is that you?"

"Yea dad! It's me." Spencer walks into the kitchen an sees her dad at the stove.

"Hey Spence. How was your first day at school?" Arthur takes a quick glance at Spencer.

"It was great. I even met a few people. Ashley, Aiden, Kyla, and Jacy. They seem like a cool group to hang with. And Ashley showed my around the school and L.A. That's why I was late getting home." Arthur noticed how Spencer's face lit up when she talked about Ashley but he didn't comment on it.

"Oh, That reminds me. Ashley invited me to see her band play. Can I go? Please!?!" Spencer asks, puppy dog eyes out and ready. Arthur smiles and chuckles at his daughter.

"Of Course, you can go. I'm just happy you made friends. When we were moving here you were all sad."

"I was not all sad. I was… mildly upset." Spencer says trying to keep a straight face. They both crack up laughing.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute,

"Ok dad." Spencer gives her dad a kiss on the check and goes up to her room. '_Can't wait til tomorrow.'_ With a smile Spencer grabbed up her book from her nightstand and starts reading, thoughts of what tomorrows events could bring.

**A/N 2: So there ya go. Jus wanted 2 give u guyz sumthin b4 the year ended. lol. Hope u guyz liked it. Plz review. Goodz onez, bad onez, dont matter, U wont hurt my feelings. Much. lol. Happy Holidays every1!!**


	5. Hey Guyz

Wutz up readers,

Okay guyz, I kno u waz hoping for a new chapter. Sry bout that but, Don't worry its on itz way, but I gotta question. Wut should the name of the band be? I have no clue wut 2 name the band. Soo.. Any1 wanna give me a name

that would b awesome. If not, I'll make 1 up. Not sure wut yet, but anyway, any suggestions would b wicked awesome. Lol.

Keep it locked guyz, a new chapter should b up soon.

Luv u all, Marisa


	6. Chapter 4: The Gig

**A/N: **I kno. i suck 4 takin so long, but i was totally stuck wit wut 2 write. Anywayz,, i really don't like the beginning of this chapter. But mayb u guyz will. An i'm kinda realizing that how i'm writin the characters may not match up wit the show. Soo, they might b slightly outta character, or totally out of character which ever u wanna look at it. Hope u guyz enjoy this chapter!!! Peacez!

**Disclaimer: don't own South, nor the lyrics.**

**Chapter 4: The Gig**

Spencer walks through her front door closing it behind her. '_Tonight's the night. I wonder if they are still performing. I haven't seen Ashley since she dropped me off at my house_.' With a shrug of her shoulders, Spencer takes out the homework that she was given, hoping to pass the time 'til she had to go to the club. '_I can't wait' _

***

At the Davies house Ashley, Aiden, and Jacy are just finishing up practice for the gig.

"Ok, guys, that was good. I think we'll do great." Ashley says.

"Course we'll do great Ash. We always do." Jacy says with a smile on her face. Ashley puts her guitar down and gives Jacy a forced smile. Without saying anything Ashley leaves the room, walking pass Kyla as she walks into the room.

"What happened?" Jacy and Aiden both shrug their shoulders.

"I dunno." They answer. Kyla looks at the door her sister walked through, deep in thought with a worried expression on her face. '_Man, I hope she's alright_.'

***

Ashley makes her way to her Porsche. Getting in, she sits back against the seat with her eyes closed, the pervious night going through her mind.

***Flashback***

_She's at Gray's. She's already pretty drunk and at a high. And who else is there with her but the one and only Jazz. The two girls are dancing up a storm on the dance floor becoming the center of attention._

"_Come on, I'm thirsty." Jazz whispers into Ashley's ear. They both make their way to the bar and order three shots. Downing them, one after the other, Ashley turns and leans back against the bar counter, pulling Jazz into her by the waist._

"_What you wanna do?" Ashley asks, her voice husky. Jazz leans into Ashley more, whispering seductively into her ear. "I can think of a few things." _

_Placing her lips on to Ashley's neck, she slowly makes a blazing trail up passing her chin and capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. In the back of her mind, Ashley knows that she shouldn't be doing this. Jazz was like any other girl she had hooked up with. Meet with them more than once and they get attached. Ashley didn't want that, but it felt so good. Pushing the annoying thoughts away from her already hazy mind, she turns her attention to the lips attacking hers. Jazz pulls away after awhile, both girls panting heavily._

"_Let's get outta here." Jazz pants. Taking her by the hand, Ashley and Jazz leave. As they walk past an alley, Ashley shoves Jazz up against the wall, continuing the heavy make-out session they had started. As Ashley's hand trails down Jazz's hip they hear something and freeze. Pulling away, Jazz asks, "What was that?"_

"_I dunno. It was probably nothin'. Ignore it." They both start leaning into each other again when they hear something again. _

"_Ok, I know you heard that this time." Jazz pants lightly to Ashley. Ashley doesn't say anything, just slowly pulls back from Jazz reaching into her back pocket for something. A guy jumps out of the shadows running towards them. Jazz screams and hides behind Ashley while Ashley pulls out what she was reaching for in her back pocket. A pocket knife. Flipping it open, she tries to take a swipe at him. He steps back barely missing the swipe and Ashley shoves Jazz from behind her so she won't get hurt. _

_The guy tackles her to the ground. Struggling for the knife, Ashley is having a hard time because her mind is still a bit clouded from all the drinking and the yet to have faded high. Ashley feels a change in the guys grip as it loosens suddenly. Taking a quick glance up, she sees that Jazz gave him a kick to the side. Taking full advantage of the distraction, she gets control of the pocket knife and shoves him off. They both hop up quickly and the guy comes charging at her again. This time her swipe catches her mark on the guys cheek. Screaming in pain, the guy holds his hand to his cheek. Ashley flips the knife and slams the handle of it into the guy's temple knocking him out_.

***End Flashback***

After that it gets hazy with what happened after. All she knows is that she suffered some bruised ribs and a sore ass. But she was able to hide if from everyone. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Ashley turns her thoughts to the gig tonight or rather the girl that was going to go see her play. _'Spencer. Arg! How can I even like her. I met her like two fuckin' days ago. I can't help it though. There's just something' about her. Yea, and with who you are, she'd never wanna go out with a person like you. Shut up. You know it's true. SHUT. UP. Come on, don't deny it_.'

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Ashley yells out loud, hands on her head. Ashley hears running down the hall then her door bursting open to reveal her sister.

"Ashley! What's wrong? Who are you talking to?"

"It's nothing, Kyla. I'm fine."

"But Ash, you didn't sound fine t…"

"I SAID I'm fine, Kyla!" Ashley practically growls at her sister.

"Fine." Hurt, Kyla stomps out of the room, slamming the door on her way out. With Kyla gone, Ashley's shoulders slump. _'Damn it! I shouldn't of done that. She didn't deserve me yellin' at her_' Deciding to make it up to her sister later, Ashley leaves her room and grabs her keys. _'I really need to get outta here' _Jumping into her car, Ashley starts up and peels out of the drive way.

***

Later that evening the group arrives at Gray's. Bringing their equipment in and setting it down, they head to the bar for a drink before setting up.

"Hey Spencer, what do ya want to drink?" Ashley asks, turning to look at the girl behind her.

"Oh, um, Just water is fine." Ashley just chuckles. "Ok, then. Water it is."

After getting their drinks they find an a place to sit.

"So Spence, what do you think of Gray's so far?" Kyla asks as she sits down next to Aiden.

"It seems cool so far. When are you guys supposed to perform?" She asks, directing the question at Ashley, Aiden an Jacy. Jacy looks at her watch. "In about an hour. Come on guys. We should start setting up."

The three get up, setting their drinks on the table.

"Good luck!" Spencer says to them. Ashley turns around and winks at Spencer then spins back around.

"Well, that's new." Kyla mumbles under her breath. "What?" Spencer says with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, nuthin'. Nuthin' at all." Kyla laughs nervously before draining her drink down. Spencer just shrugs it off.

'_That was weird. Whatever. I can't wait to see Ashley perform' _With that Spencer waits on excited to see Ashley up on stage.

***

It's an hour later and the band is getting ready to be introduced on stage.

"Is everything ready?" The announcer whispers to them. They all nod yes and the announcer turns and walks up to the mic.

"What's up people of L.A!" An uproar from the audience takes over the club. "How are you sexy people. Ha. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed yourself so far this evening. And now we have a band that's here to perform for you tonight. So let's here a warm welcome to _Lost Memories_!" The crowd cheers as Ashley, Jacy, and Aiden make their way on stage. Grabbing their instruments, Ashley walks up to the mic.

"What's Good L.A!" Cheers. "Thank you all for coming out tonight. We're gonna perform three songs that I wrote for you tonight. Hope you enjoy them. The first song is called Young and Hopeless." The beat starts and Ashley walks back up to the mic as she starts to sing.

_(verse 1)_

_Hard days made me, hard nights shaped me_

_I don't know, they somehow saved me_

_And I know I'm making something_

_Out of this life they call nothing_

_I take what I want _

_Take what I need_

_They say it's wrong_

_But it's right for me_

_I won't look down_

_Won't say I'm sorry_

_I know that only God can judge me_

_(Chorus)_

_And if I make it through today_

_Will tomorrow be the same_

_Am I just running in place_

As Ashley sings the song, somehow her eyes fall on Spencer and she sees Spencer staring right back. Their eyes never leave each others.

_And if I stumble and I fall_

_Should I get up and carry on_

_Will it all just be the same_

_Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless_

_I'm lost and I know this_

_I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say_

_I'm troublesome I've fallen_

_I'm angry at my father_

_It's me against this world and I don't care_

_I don't care_

_(verse 2)_

_No one in this industry_

_Understands the life I lead_

_When I sing about my past_

_It's not a gimmick, not an act_

_These critics, and these trust fund kids_

_Try to tell me what punk is_

_But when I see them on the street they got nothing to say_

_Chorus_

_And if I make it through today_

_Will tomorrow be the same_

_Am I just running in place_

_And if I stumble and I fall_

_Should I get up and carry on_

_Will it all just be the same_

_Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless_

_I'm lost and I know this_

_I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say_

_I'm troublesome I've fallen_

_I'm angry at my father_

_It's me against this world and I don't care_

_I don't care, I don't care, and now I don't care_

_Chorus_

The song ends, and the crowd goes burst into cheers. Breaking the stare with Spencer, Ashley talks into the mic.

"Thanks guys, So the next one is called Sober."

Ashley starts up and sings into the mic.

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest_

_Or the girl who never wants to be alone_

_I don't wanna be that call at four o' clock in the morning'_

_Cuz I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

_Ahh, the sun is blinding_

_I..I stayed up again_

_Ohh, I am findin'_

_That's not the way I want my story to end_

_(Chorus)_

_I safe, up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over_

_No pain, inside_

_You're my protection_

_How do I feel this good sober_

_(verse 2)_

_I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence_

_The quiet scares me cuz it screams the truth_

_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation_

_I won't remember, save your breath, cuz what's the use_

_Ahh, the night is calling_

_And it whispers to me softly come and play_

_I..I am falling_

_And if I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame_

_(Chorus) _

_I safe, up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over_

_No pain, inside_

_You're like perfection_

_How do I feel this good sober_

_(2x)I'm comin' down, comin' down, comin' down_

_Spin around, spin around, spin around_

_I'm lookin' for myself sober_

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good, til it goes bad_

_Til ya tryna find the you that you once had_

_I have heard myself cry, never again_

_Broken down in agony tryna find a friend_

_Oh, oh_

_(Chorus)(2x)_

The club is quiet for a second before it erupts into loud cheers. With a smile on her face, Ashley speaks into the mic. "Thanks everyone. We're just gonna take 5 and then come back for the next song." Everyone cheers again as Ashley, Jacy, and Aiden make their way to the table where Spencer and Kyla are sitting.

"Oh MY GOSH! You guys are amazing." Spencer says bouncing up and down excitedly. Ashley smiles at her.

"Thanks." They continue to stare at each other until Kyla bear hugging her breaks the contact. '_Holy Shit this hurts_' Ashley thinks to herself.

"Ash, you rock!" Ashley chuckles at her crazy sister. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Spencer's blush and the grin on her face unconsciously gets wider.

"Ok, that's great Kyla, but I …cant… breath."

"Oh." Kyla let's go of Ashley with a sheepish smile on her face.

"My bad."

The five minutes end, so the Ashley and the other two head back on stage.

"Sup, guys. Lost Memories here. Hope you guys are enjoyin' your night. The last song was have for you tonight is called Rockstar. Enjoy."

_I'm through with standing in line_

_The clubs I'll never get in_

_It's like the bottom of the ninth _

_And I'm never gonna win_

_This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be_

_(Tell me what you want)_

_I wanna brand new house _

_On an episode of cribs_

_And bathroom I can play baseball in_

_And king size tub big enough for ten plus me_

_(So what you need)_

_I'll need a credit card that's got no limit_

_And a big black jet with a bedroom in it_

_Gonna join the mile high club at 37,000 feet_

_(been there done that)_

_I wanna new tour bus full of old guitars_

_My own star on Hollywood Boulevard_

_Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me_

_(so how you gonna do it)_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

_Chorus_

_Cuz we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And livin hill top houses drivin' fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny cuz we just won't eat _

_And We'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movies stars_

_Every good gold digger's _

_Gonna wind up there_

_Every play boy bunny_

_With her bleach blonder hair and we'll_

_Hey, Hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_Hey. Hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_I wanna be great like Elvis_

_Without the tassels  
_

_Hire eight bodyguards who like to beat up Assholes_

_Sign a couple autographs_

_So I can eat my meals for free_

_(I'll have a quesadilla, haha)_

_I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion_

_Get a front door key to the play boy mansion_

_Gonna date a centerfold who loves to blow my money for me_

_(so how you gonna do it)_

_Chorus_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

_Cuz we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And livin hill top houses drivin' fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny cuz we just won't eat _

_And We'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movies stars_

_Every good gold digger's _

_Gonna wind up there_

_Every play boy bunny_

_With her bleach blonder hair_

_An we'll hide out in the private rooms_

_With the latest dictionaries and today's who's who_

_They'll get you anything with that evil smile_

_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial well_

_Hey, Hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_I'm gonna sing those songs_

_That offend the censors_

_Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser_

_Get washed up singers writing all my songs_

_Lip sync every night so I don't get'em wrong_

_(Chorus)_

As soon as the song is done, the crowd goes wild and crazy. Hoots and hollers everywhere.

"Thanks L.A. Hope you continue to have a great night! Peacez."

The three leave the stage with the crowd still going wild. As soon as they reach the table they are tackled into hugs by Spencer and Kyla.

"That was a hot song, you guys." Kyla gushes, hugging her boyfriend tightly. Aiden laughs. "Ashley's the one that wrote it."

"Yea, but I wouldn't of been able to make the song how it is without you two."

"What. Compliments? From The Ashley Davies. No way." Jacy jokes.

"Haha. Very funny J. Anyways, Spencer, did you like it?" Ashley asks, looking at Spencer.

"I loved it! You guys were awesome. Your voice is amazing Ashley." Spencer said, smiling at Ashley. Ashley smiles back.

"Hey, you wanna get outta here and take a walk on the beach?" Ashley asks, a little nervous. '_What the hell am I nervous about. It ain't like I'm asking her on a date. Woah!!! What!! Since when do I think about dating?! That's just too mu…'_

"Ashley?" Spencer calls for the third time.

"Huh? Oh sorry. What did you say?" Ashley smiles sheepishly. Spencer shakes her head, smiling.

"I said I would love to." Ashley's face brightens at her answer. "Cool. Let me tell Kyla and them so they don't worry."

"Ok"

Ashley walks over to the rest of the group telling them where her and Spencer is going to be.

"I'll see you all later ok."

"Bye Ashley" Ashley turns back, walking to Spencer, leaving three smiling, knowing faces behind.

**A/N 2:** So thats it 4 this chapter. hope u guys liked it. What do u think of the band name. It kinda jus popped into my head. Anywayz, i'll stop talkin. PLz REview. :)


	7. Chapter 5: Get To Know You or Not

**Disclaimer: **do not own. *Sniffles* itz not fair. Don't own lyrics either.

**A/N:** Sup peeps. Real sry for the wait. But mid-terms has bin goin on an its kickin my ass. Dont help that im sick as hell 2. lol. But I the chapter done. I actually luv this chapter so i hope u guyz like it 2!! Soo enjoy an review!!! lol. Oh and thanx to kool-aidrocks2008, Coachkimm, somthgIlike2do for reviewin and Ryder24 for reviewin my others. U guys r wicked awesome.

_**Chapter 5: Get to Know You or Not**_

Ashley pulls up in the parking lot to the beach.

"Hey Spence, we're here." Spencer opens her eyes and turns to Ashley with a smile. "Let's Go" Getting out of the car, the two girls make their way down towards the shore. Reaching it, they take their shoes and socks off and let the water gently lap at their feet as they walk along the shore in an awkward silence. Ashley takes a breath and tries to break the silence.

"So, Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Ashley asks glancing at Spencer. Spencer looks at her, happy that one of them broke the silence.

"Yeah. I loved it! You guys were so awesome. Did you really write those songs yourself?" Spencer gushes. Ashley blushes a little at the excited look on Spencer's face._'God. Now the girl's got me blushin'_

"Yeah, I did."

"That's cool. I really liked them. So, um… how long have you guys been a band?" The girls reach the pier and sit in the sand, facing each other.

"Uh… about three years now. I met Jacy in second grade and we've been best friends ever since. She basically my big sister. She's always been there for me. And I've know the douche bag since middle school. He's like the brother I never had." Spencer giggles at Ashley's nickname for Aiden.

"So…" Ashley starts, a grin starting on her face. "What's the what about Spencer Carlin?"

"Well," Spencer starts. "I'm from Ohio. We moved here because of reasons I'd rather not say." Spencer says , face sad before shaking it off. Ashley notices this and as much as she wants to know the reasons, she doesn't ask. '_I've never seen a girl so sad before.' _

"Um… I have two brothers. One I totally love, Clay and the stupid jock one is Glen but I still love him." Spencer says giggling. "My dad is a social worker and my mom works at the hospital. My dad is the best cook I've ever known and I love cooking with him. I was in a relationship before coming here but it just wasn't working so we decided to be friends."

"And does this friend have a name?" Ashley asks with a grin. Spencer returns it with one of her own.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ashley chuckles at the answer.

"Well, Miss Spencer Carlin. Looks like I have my work cut out for me."

"Well, _Miss Ashley Davies_," Spencer mimics Ashley with a smile on her face. "So do I. I'm gonna find out the mystery that is Ashley Davies." Ashley smirks at that.

"Oh, Will you?" She says with an evil grin on her face.

"Ash…" Before Spencer can finish her sentence, Ashley is attacking her into a tickle fight.

"Ahh…" Spencer yelps in surprise, laughing trying to squirm away from Ashley's tickling fingers. Wiggling out of her grasp, Spencer jumps up and takes off running. Ashley gets up and gives chase, both girls giggling and laughing. Ashley catches up to Spencer and tackles her to the ground.

"Got ya!" As they fall to the ground, Ashley braces their fall with an arm around Spencer's waist and the other out in front of her so she wouldn't crush Spencer with her weight. Hovering over Spencer Ashley looks down still laughing with her as Spencer looks up. All laughing stops as their eyes lock. They stare into each others eyes for what seems like hours.

Unconsciously, Ashley starts to lean down as Spencer shifts up a little. The ringing of Ashley's phone snaps them out of the trance. Jumping off Spencer and putting some distance between them, Ashley hastily answers her phone looking at everything but Spencer.

"H-Hello?" Ashley stutters. _'Damnit!'_

"Ash. You okay?" Ashley takes a deep breath and lets it out before talking again.

"Yeah J, I'm okay. What you need J?"

"Uh… I sorta need a ride home. I can't find Kyla and Aiden so I guess they left and remember I had driven with you and Spencer." Ashley breathes out a sigh.

"Okay. I'll be there soon iight."

"Iight. See you soon. And thanks Ashley."

"It's cool J. See ya." Ashley hangs up her phone.

"Um… that was Jacy. She needs a ride home so…" Ashley trails off quietly still not making any eye contact with Spencer.

"Okay. So you wanna take me home and get her first or go get her first and take us both home?" Spencer asks trying to make eye contact with Ashley but not succeeding. _'Did I do something wrong? She just went all weird on me' _

"We'll go get her then I'll take you guys home." Ashley said, voice still quiet. _'The club is closer. There's NO way I could take the extra ten minutes alone with her'_

Spencer just nods her head, giving up trying to look into her eyes, feeling a little dejected. Ashley turns and starts walking to the car without a word. Spencer looks on with hurt and confusion on her face before jogging to catch up. They reach the car and get in. Ashley starts it up and heads toward the club.

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V**

I can't believe I was so close to kissing her. I don't even know if she's gay or not. Damnit! How does she do it? I've never felt like this for anyone. She's different than any of the girls I've met. She's sweet, funny, kind, beautiful and… SHUT UP brain! You shouldn't be thinking about this. Do you not remember… STOP! That was a long time ago. So! You know as well as I do it's one of the reasons you're like this. Like what?! You KNOW what! Whatever! I don't even know why I'm arguing with you. I AM you, you dumbass. Arg!! SHUT THE… oh, we're here. Finally!!

***

**Spencer's P.O.V**

I wonder what happened. I mean we were having such a great time then she jumps off me like I burned her. I don't get it. And now she doesn't even talk to me. It's like I'm not even here. The silence is so awkward it's killing me. Did I do something wrong? I can't think of anything Seems like the mystery of Ashley Davies just got a lot harder. But I'm gonna try. I really like her. She's funny, beautiful, nice, she has a beautiful voice, and such a talent for music and I love it. Hey, we're here.

***

Ashley pulls up to the club and steps out. "I'm gonna go get J." Ashley says quietly and quickly turns around walking into the club. Spencer just looks after Ashley's retreating back with a sad and worried look on her face. _'What is going through that head of yours Ash.' _

Ashley walks into the club and heads to the bar first. _'One drink won't hurt_'

"Looks like you've had a rough night. You seemed happy after the performance." The bartender comments.

"Something happened. Really don't wanna talk about it."

"Alright. I'll back off this time. So the usual."

"Um… how bout a beer." _'I do still gotta drive them home after all'_

"All right" The bartender hands Ashley her beer and turns to take care of the other customers. As Ashley sits at the bar, she scans the place with her eyes hoping to spot Jacy. After a few minutes she spots Jacy sitting at a booth.

"YO! Jacy! Ashley yells across the club. Jacy looks up at the sound of her name and sees Ashley heading in her direction.

"Hey." She says once Ashley reaches her.

"Ready to get outta here?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah, Let's go." As they walk out the club, Jacy can sense something wrong with Ashley.

"Ash," Ashley stops by the car and turns to look at her with a questioning gaze on her face.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Fine." Ashley answers monotone. Jacy frowns at the tone and the answer knowing it's not true but decides not push.

Ashley takes Spencer home first. Spencer steps out of the car and turns to say goodbye.

"Bye Jacy. See you in school."

"Bye Spencer." The two smile at each other. Spencer turns to Ashley and hesitates a bit before speaking.

"B-bye Ashley. I had a great time tonight." Ashley just nods her head, no words coming out, Hurt, Spencer turns and walks to her house shutting the door quietly behind her. As they head towards Jacy's house, Jacy tries starting a conversation. _'I know she was lying about what was wrong. I just hope she talks to me.'_

"So, Ashley. What did you guys do after you left the club?"

"We went to the beach and talked. Why?" Ashley asks looking at Jacy skeptically. _'Oh, what the hell. Mine as well ask her'_

"I ask because you were totally treating Spencer like shit. You wouldn't talk to her or look at her. So, I ask. What the fuck happened?"

"Noth…" Ashley starts to say before Jacy cuts her off.

"Don't tell me nothing happened 'cause I know that ain't true. Talk to me Ash. You know I'm here for ya." Jacy says softly. Ashley pulls up in front of Jacy's house before shutting the ignition off and turning to face her.

Ashley takes a deep breath before responding. "I know. And I really appreciate it."

"_Maybe I should tell her. She was there when all that other shit happened with…' _Ashley shakes her head to stop thinking about it. Sighing, Ashley continues.

"Well, we were at the beach and we were talking. Then I started tickling her, you know, playing around. Then before I know it, I'm practically on top of her and, and, just. Her eyes are so blue. It's different than seeing it when the suns out. It's, it's beautiful and I got lost in them. I don't know how long we were staring at each other. And I almost fuckin' kissed her! And I probably would have if you hadn't called. Then I freaked and yeah." Ashley finishes.

"So you like her. You don't have to freak out. We all could see that you liked her when you first introduced us to her. And I don't know bout the others but I'm pretty sure she likes you too." Jacy says gently.

"J. Do you not remember what happened the last time I liked a girl. It wasn't all happy and sunshine at all. And I definitely don't want to feel what I felt when that happened." Ashley says, a little edge to her voice.

"Ash. Spencer's not Katie okay. She's no where close. You can't keep doing this to yourself. I mean after everything, I know it's hard but… I just don't wanna wake up in the middle of the night to some phone call telling me you're in the hospital or worse. You're my best friend and like my little sister and I don't want anything bad happening to you."

Ashley drops her eye contact with Jacy after she finishes talking.

"I know J. But I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow alright."

Jacy sighs, a little defeated. Turning to Ashley, she pulls her into a tight hug. "You know I love you kiddo. Right?" Jacy whispers in her ear. Ashley tightens her grip. "Thanks. I do you know. Love you too."

The two pull apart and Jacy steps out the car.

"I'll be seein' you Ash." Ashley waves as Jacy turns and heads into her house. Ashley sits there a minute, lost in thought, then starts up the car and heads out.

* * *

A few weeks go by and Ashley has been distant from everyone. Staying out later most nights and sometimes not even coming home. She shows up even less at school and everyone is big time worrying. Spencer's been noticing that Ashley seems especially distant and avoidy with her and she couldn't figure out why. There were times Ashley would seem happy to see her and talk to her but then she would close off so quickly Spencer would wonder if she really was talking to Ashley.

Spencer is sitting in class but not listening at all, totally lost in thought. _'I'm gonna talk to her after school. I have to know what the hell is going on. And why she keeps avoiding me.' _With that in mind, Spencer turns her attention to her teacher.

The bell rings signaling the end of school. _'Alright. Now all I have to do is find her. I know she was in school today.' _Spencer walks outside towards the parking lot. It was really beautiful out than it had been the last couple days. The sun was shining and the sky was clear. As Spencer walks through the parking lot she spots Ashley a little ways ahead of her, heading for her Porsche.

'_It's now or never Spencer'_ She thinks to herself. She breaks out into a little jog to catch up with Ashley.

"Ashley!"

Ashley freezes at the sound of her name, not wanting to turn around. _'Why me!' _

"Ashley! Wait up!" Spencer said, catching up with her. With her standing there in front of her, Spencer becomes nervous.

'_Maybe this was a bad idea. Would you stop being a scaredy cat and ask her! Alright, Alright.'_

Taking a deep breath, Spencer looks up at Ashley. _'Whoa. Since when did she have a lip ring. Damn that's really hot' _Quickly shaking her head Spencer asks, "Can I talk to you?" Ashley thinks back to the day this all started and the talk with Jacy. _'Guess I could at least talk to her'_

"Yeah, sure." Ashley answers quietly. "You wanna ride home?" Spencer looks at Ashley in surprise at her answer and her question. _'Wow. Really thought it was gonna take more than that. But hey, don't see me complaining.'_ Spencer smiles at Ashley.

'Sure. That would be great. Thanks Ash." Spencer and Ashley both continue on to her Porsche in silence. Reaching it and getting in, Ashley starts up and peels out the parking lot.

So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um… well…I..um.." Spencer takes a deep breath. _'Wow. Nervous much'_

"Um… I've been noticing that you've been pretty distant with everyone lately. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine. Just… been thinking a lot lately. That's all."

"Oh." Spencer says, shifting a little in her seat. "I kinda noticed that you seem extra distant with me. Did I do something wrong?" Spencer says quietly, looking down at her hands like it was the most interesting thing at the moment. Ashley looks at Spencer and can't help but feel guilty. _'Maybe I should have listened to Jacy , like weeks ago. I hate that I put that look on her face.'_

Ashley sighs as she pulls up to Spencer's house. "No. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that…" Ashley trails off and closes her eyes, leaning her head back.

"There's just stuff on my mind. Stuff that you don't know about and… At the beach, I admit I kinda freaked out on you and I'm sorry for that. I really am. And I'm sorry if my being distant and everything else hurt you. I had no intentions of hurting you. I know you said that you wanted to figure out the mystery that is me but I gotta warn you. It ain't pretty And it can, no it will get fuckin' crazy as hell. I can tell ya that right now. Are you still up for that?"

Spencer had looked up from her hands in the middle of Ashley talking. As Ashley finishes, Spencer looks at Ashley with a small smile on her face.

"I would like to try. I… I really like you Ashley. And… I hope… I just… I am here for you if you ever want to talk."

Ashley opens her eyes and looks into Spencer's eyes for the first time in forever. "Thanks" She says quietly matching Spencer's smile.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Ash." Spencer says stepping out of the car.

"Yeah. I'll see you Spence." Watching Spencer make it to her door and shut it behind her, Ashley lets out a breath. _'That went well' _With the small smile still on her face Ashley turns on her radio and _How Far We've Come _by Match Box is playing.

_Can you tell what was special about me all this time_

_Well, I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we're come_

Ashley pulls away for Spencer's house and heads on home unaware of what is waiting for her on her night out.

**A/N: **I was thinkin about writin another Spashley story. Wut u guys think? Should I? I mean I probably will anywayz but it would b nice 2 c if any1 would b interestin in readin another story of mine.


	8. Chapter 6: Shit Hit's the Fan pt 1

**A/N:** Hey guys, sooo i'm really happy wit how this chapter turned out. I was writin it in the weirdest places. My job, which really didnt work very well, the dentist, i HATE the dentist, that stupid nurse lady freakin picked the hell outta my teeth. An yeah. lol. Oh thanks to all of u guys that review my story an the ppl who add me to their alerts. Its cool to have new ppl addin my story an stuff. Anywayz, hope u guyz enjoy this chapter. Review!!

**Disclaimer:** SON still not mine. Damn!

**Chapter 6: Shit Hit's the Fan pt. 1**

Ashley walks into the club feeling the music vibe through her. Heading to the bar, Ashley takes a seat.

"The usual?" the bartender asks. Ashley just nods her head. Getting her drinks, the bartender sets them in front of Ashley and goes to take care of her other customers. Ashley knocks back the three shots then sips at her rum and coke.

"I should of known that I would find you here." Ashley turns at the sound of the voice to see Jazz standing there. Ashley smirks and turns more towards her. Throughout the weeks since she met Spencer, Ashley had slowed down the girls she would be with. For some reason that she wasn't ready to admit, Spencer was always on her mind, so she slowly stopped hooking up with random girls. Jazz had become kinda like a friends with benefits but Ashley had a gut feeling that the benefits part and maybe even the friends part might end really soon. And she had a feeling that Spencer would be the reason. Tonight, she didn't want to think about any of that, she just wanted to have fun.

"Let's dance." Jazz says taking hold of Ashley's hand. Ashley downs the rest of her drink and follows Jazz to the dance floor.

***

Two hours pass and the two are blazin' up the dance floor. As she's dancing, Ashley feels someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning her head, Ashley freezes when she sees who the person is.

"Katie?" Ashley whispers, voice full of disbelief. _'What the fuck is she doing here? She shouldn't have come here. I thought she had run off to New York with **the love of her life **as she put it. Fuckin' Bitch!'_ Ashley's thoughts are all over the place. She's vaguely aware of Jazz asking her if she's okay.

"How are you, Ashley?" Katie asks. Her question snaps Ashley out of her frozen state and anger floods throughout her body.

"How do you think I'm doing?" She asks coldly.

"Okay, I deserve that I guess." Katie says her hands up in the air a little.

"You guess. YOU GUESS!?" Ashley yells. "What the fuck are you doing here. Shouldn't you be in New York with your honey." Ashley says, angry tears gathering in her eyes, refusing to let them fall. '_There is no way I'm giving her the satisfaction of me crying because of her._' A flash of guilt crosses Katie's face before she answers Ashley.

"Uh… yeah. About that. Me and Rachel aren't together anymore, I broke up with her. I realized that she wasn't the one I wanted. It was you Ash." Katie finishes quietly, looking up at Ashley through her eyelashes.

"NO!! Don't call me that! You lost that right after you tore my heart out! You don't get to do that! You can't just hurt me like you did, leave and come back like it's no big deal." Ashley hisses out, livid. She has never been this angry before. '_I can't fuckin' believe her!'_

"But Ashley, I…" Ashley cuts her off.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" Ashley seethes. "I don't even know why you came back. The day you left is the day you stopped existing to me." With that, Ashley grabs Jazz's hand, who, for the whole conversation, was standing in stunned silence. They make their way outside and walk towards Ashley's car. Standing by it, Ashley leans up against it, taking a couple of deep breathes to calm herself down. She feels Jazz's arm wrap around her waist and looks up at her.

"You okay?" Jazz asks, concern coloring her voice. Ashley just stares at her for a little bit, not expecting the look of concern that's showing on Jazz's face.

"Uh… yeah. I'm okay. Just… was kinda shocked to see her. I mean she hurt me real bad you know." Ashley says quietly.

"Uh… yeah actually. I know what you mean." Jazz says just as quietly. Ashley just looks at her, like actually looks at her and realization dawns on her face. '_Oh shit_'

"Oh my god, Jazz…" Jazz's head snaps up and sees the look on Ashley's face. Tightening the arm around Ashley's waist, she quickly tries to reassure her.

"Oh no! Not you Ash. I meant someone else. And I guess when I first met you, I just wanted to forget and you were willing to go with me." Ashley just nods her head and Jazz keeps talking.

"I know we aren't exactly friends but I was kinda wondering… Can we be?" Jazz looks up with a hopeful expression on her face. Seeing the skeptical look on the brunette's face, Jazz is quick to reassure her.

"I don't mean I wanna be your girlfriend. I saw you when that blond girl was watching you play. You like her don't you? Just as much as she likes you?" Ashley looks up at Jazz with a look of surprise on her face. 'How does she know that?"

"Um… I… uh" Ashley stutters out. Jazz giggles a little.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer that. I guess I just want our relationship, as weird as it is to be more than sex. Though I have a feeling it's gonna stop really soon." Ashley chuckles a little at that instead of freaking out. '_This day has been so carzy. There's nothing that can freak me out by now._'

"I guess you're right. You know you're pretty observant ain't ya?" Jazz just nods her head, giggling.

"I can do friends. I never realized how much we had in common." Ashley says seriously, looking Jazz in her green/hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I know." Jazz says back.

Pulling out of Jazz's grasp around her waist, Ashley opens the door for Jazz, then goes around to the driver's side and gets in.

"Well," Ashley says feeling a little better, "If we're gonna be friends, I say we go to my house and do, I don't know, friend stuff." Jazz just shakes her head at Ashley with a smile on her face. Ashley pulls away from the club and starts heading to her house. They stop at a red light and Ashley decides to call Spencer.

'_Mind as well since tryna keep her off my mind don't work. I just gotta hear her voice again._' She takes out her phone and dials her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spence."

"Ash? He…Hey. How are you?"

"I'm doin' iight. What you doin'?" Ashley asks with a flirty note in her voice. She hears Spencer giggle on the other line.

"Wellll… I'm talking to you. I'm really glad you called. I was afraid you would've stopped talking to me again." Ashley can practically see the sadness that would be shown on the blonde's face and feels the guilt come flying back.

"I really am sorry Spence." Ashley says quietly. "But how 'bout this. Maybe I could take you out to dinner and a movie. You know, just the two of us?"

The light turns green and Ashley starts to go forward.

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

"I really am sorry Spence." I hear her say quietly. I know she's sorry. I didn't mean to make her feel bad.

"But how 'bout this. Maybe I could take you out to dinner and a movie. You know, just the two of us?" I hear her say. I can't stop the full blown smile that's crossing my face when she asks that.

"I would love to. I can't wa…" I'm cut off by the sound of screaming and a loud crash, then nothing.

"Ash?! Ashley!? Are you okay?"

Silence.

"Ashley please answer me! Ash…" I stop as I hear a sound through the phone, then I hear a soft, weak voice float through the phone.

"S…Spence." I hear. _Oh my God Ashley!_

"Ash! Ashley are you okay? What happened?" I'm trying to keep the panic out of my voice but it's not really working.

"Spe…Spencer. I…I need you… to call 9-1-1. There's… nobody on… on the street. We're on Haley street… and… Orange Boulevard." I hear her struggle to say. (**a/n: Like I mentioned b4 I don't live in L.A sooo, if you happen to go down there, don't try and find these streets. Chances are you're not gonna find them. Lol.) **

I shoot out of my bed and run down the stairs to get the house phone.

"Ashley, just stay with me okay."

"Oh…okay." I hear her say quietly and by the sound of her voice, she isn't gonna be with me for much longer. Dialing 9-1-1 at neck breaking speed, I tap my foot impatiently waiting for someone to answer.

"9-1-1 emergenc…" I quickly cut the lady off.

"There was a terrible accident on Haley street and Orange Boulevard. I need an ambulance there right away!"

"Okay." the woman says annoyingly slow.

"Can you describe the accident to…" I cut her off again.

"NO! Because I'm not there. I'm on the phone with my friend and I don't know how much longer she's gonna last. Just get some help! Please!" I'm practically begging now.

"I'm alerting them as we speak. They should be there in about five minutes okay ma'am?"

"Thank you." I hang up the phone then speak into my cell phone calling Ashley's name. She doesn't answer. Trying not to full out panic I try again.

"Ashley!" I call again. Still no answer. Now I'm totally panicking. I hang up the phone and dial Kyla's number.

"Hello?" I hear her sleepy voice answer.

"Kyla! Something happened to Ashley. She was.."

"WHAT!" I have to pull the phone away from my ear so I don't go deaf. "WHAT HAPPENED!? Where is she?! Where are you? Are you with her? Is she oh…"

"KYLA! Chill. I just know that she was in her car and she called me. We were talking then I heard screaming and a crash. She told me to call 9-1-1 and after she wouldn't answer me when I was calling for her."

"Oh my God! Okay. I'm gonna call Jacy they we'll pick you up and head for the hospital."

"Okay. I'm gonna call my mom. She should still be there and she can look out for Ashley."

"Alright. See you soon Spencer."

"Bye Kyla." I hang up the phone and immediately start dialing mom's phone. _God, I really hope Ashley is okay._

***

Over at the Davies house, Kyla hangs up the phone and starts dialing Jacy's number.

"What happened to Ashley? Is she okay" Aiden asks, concern and worry coloring his voice.

"I don't know." Is all she says as she waits for Jacy to pick up her phone.

"Hey Kyla. What's up?" Kyla hears Jacy answer the phone.

"JACY! Spencer just called. Ashley was in a car accident. And before you ask I don't know how she is. We're coming to get you, then get Spencer and head to the hospital. We should be there in about ten minutes."

"Oh shit. Okay. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, okay. Bye Jacy." Kyla hangs up the phone and jumps out of bed. Aiden not to far behind. They don't talk. They quickly throw on a shirt and pants. They make their way down the stairs and Aiden grabs his keys. Practically running out the door, the two make it to Aiden's car before heading off to get Jacy.

***

Ten minutes later Aiden and Kyla pull up in front of Jacy's house. Jacy runs up to the car and jumps in.

"Let's Go." she says and Aiden takes off towards Spencer's house. Nobody speaks on the way to Spencer's house.

Aiden pulls up at the house and Kyla takes her phone out to call Spencer.

"Kyla?"

"Yeah, We're outside Spencer. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." Kyla hangs up her phone. She looks out the window and sees Spencer coming out her front door. She gets to the car and slides in the back with Jacy. Aiden heads to the hospital.

"I called my mom right before you guys got to my house. She said that she'll do all she can."

"Thanks Spencer." Kyla says, looking at the girl with a small, grateful smile. Spencer just nods her head and stares out the window. She feels someone tap her on the shoulder and turns to see Jacy looking at her.

"She'll be okay. She's the strongest person I know." Spencer can feel the tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"But you didn't hear her voice. She sounded so small and there was so much pain in it. I'm scared that she might not make it. I mean if she hadn't been talking to me then maybe she wouldn't have gotten into the accident. I shoulda made her get of the phone but I …" Jacy cuts her off.

"It's not your fault Spencer. We don't know what happened but I know that it wasn't your fault that Ashley got into an accident." Spencer lets a few tears fall and Jacy reaches over to wipe them away. Pulling her into a gentle hug, Jacy tries to reassure her friend.

"Hey, she'll be fine. I bet when we get there she'll be up and complaining about her precious car being wrecked okay." Spencer lets out a watery chuckle at what Jacy says and pulls away.

"Thanks, Jacy. I can see why Ashley thinks of you as her big sister." Jacy sends Spencer a small smile. Even though she had said those things to Spencer didn't mean much. Inside she was just as terrified as Spencer was for Ashley.

***

They reach the hospital and they all jump out the car and run into the emergency room. Kyla reaches the desk first.

"Ashley Davies please." The nurse looks up startled by the four teenagers around her desk. Typing in the name, she glances back up at them.

"Are you family?" Kyla nods her head.

"Yeah. I'm her sister." the nurse nods her head.

"She's still in surgery. You can wait in the family room for the doctor to tell you more about her condition." They all don't look very happy with the little bit of news but don't argue and start towards the family room. Spencer walks back up to the desk and gets the nurses attention.

"Do you know where I can find Paula Carlin? She's my mother." Spencer says so there's no questions.

"I'll page her for you." The nurse answers.

"Thanks." Spencer turns around and catches up with the rest of the group.

"I got the nurse to page my mom. Maybe she'll know more the she did." They all nod their heads. After sitting for five minutes, a taller blonde woman who looks like an older version of Spencer walks into the room.

"Mom!" Spencer jumps up from her chair and runs into the open arms of her mother, silently crying on her shoulder. Composing herself quickly, Spencer pulls away a little to look at her mother.

"Mom, do you know anything about how Ashley's doing?"

The older Carlin looks at the four scared teenagers and dreads telling the little she did know.

"I only know a little. You guys better sit down for this." The for increasingly scared, alarmed looks on the four teenagers' faces did not go unnoticed by Paula. The four sit down. Aiden and Kyla next to each other holding tightly to one another' s hands with Spencer next to her mother and Jacy. Paula takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"Okay, so this is what I know…"

**A/N: Yeah, i kno. I suck for ending it here. PLz don't hate me. lol. Don't worry. I'll try not to leave u guys in suspense 4 to long. Hope u guys enjoyed it! Again thanx 2 Ryder24, kaila5707, kool-aidrocks2008, irondragonsll, and Coachkimm for reviewin!! U guys make my day!! lol.**


	9. Chapter 7: Shit Hit's the Fan pt 2

**A/N: **Hey guys. I kno i took like forever to get this chapter. Sry. Itz jus bin a crazy week. Wit all my freakin projects an tests at skewl an work. lol. Well, i've bin promising some ppl 4 this chapter so here it iz. I kno it really short but i wanted to give u guys sumthin. Hopefully i'll have somethin up by the end of this week. mayb even sooner. I hope. Thatz to every1 for reviewin my story an the new reads that add this to their alerts. It means a lot. Happy V-Day!!! Hope u guys enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** Yup. Still don't own anythin. Besides Jacy an Jazz an the ex. lol.

**Chapter 7: Shit Hits the Fan pt.2**

"This is what I know." Paula starts.

The group of teenagers sit with baited breath for the news.

"She was driving, and had stopped at a red light. There was another girl in the car. I heard them say her name was Jasmine Taylors. Do you guys know her?" Aiden, Spencer, and Kyla shake their heads no but Jacy averts her gaze. Paula, seeing Jacy's averted gaze, decides to push a little.

"Jacy? Do you know her?" Paula asks.

Everyone's head turns toward Jacy. Seeing all eyes on her, Jacy hesitates before giving Spencer a quick glance before talking.

"She's um… a friend of Ashley's." Jacy says quietly. Looking at everyone's face she know that they got what she meant. Unfortunately she saw that Spencer did too. The hurt on her face said it all. Choosing to ignore the piece of information Spencer turns back to her mother.

"Mom, keep going." Paula nods her head and continues.

"Well, she was starting forward for the green light and a car smashed into hers. On her side. The guy died on impact. They say that it might have been a homicide attempt and not an accident." Gasps go around the group. They all look a little more pale than before. Kyla turns into Aiden's arms, the start of tears working her face. Spencer feels someone take her hand and she turns to another set of teary eyes that belong to Jacy. Squeezing Jacy's hand in gratitude, she turns back to her mom. Paula sighs.

"She was in pretty bad shape when she got here. The other girl's fine. Just a broken arm and a concussion. The only thing I know on Ashley is that she has a pretty severe concussion, some broken ribs and that she was unconscious when she got here. That's all I know She's still in surgery." Paula finishes. They just nod their heads without saying anything. Paula stands up and turns to address the group.

"I gotta get back." She turns to her daughter and pulls her into a hug. Spencer holds on tightly for a minute before pulling away.

"I'll see you later." Spencer says quietly. Nodding Paula turns and walks out of the waiting room.

* * *

Two hours later the group still sit in the waiting room, waiting for the doctors on any news about Ashley's condition. Aiden had left a half hour ago, though it was reluctant, thanks to his job and heartless boss. He wouldn't have gone at all if he didn't need the job so bad. So he went, with a promise from Kyla that she would call him as soon as they got news on Ashley.

At the moment Kyla was pacing back and forth, not being able to sit still any longer. Spencer and Jacy were sitting next to each other, both in their own thoughts. Kyla hits her toe on the chair and gasps loudly at the sudden pain to her foot. Hopping up and down on one foot Kyla hops her way to a chair.

"You done pacing now?" Jacy asks a little amusement. Leave it to Kyla to break the heavy silence whether it was purposeful or not. Kyla just glares at her holding her foot. Shaking her head Jacy turns to Spencer, who hadn't said a word through the whole thing.

"Are you okay?" Jacy asks quietly. Mentally smacking herself in the head for the stupid question. _'Of Course she's not okay.'_

Spencer just shakes her head. It's quiet for a little before Spencer turns toward Jacy and Kyla to speak.

"She asked me out." Spencer says quietly. Snapping their heads up to look at Spencer, Jacy and Kyla listen intently as Spencer.

"She what?" Kyla asks. She couldn't help but ask the question. Spencer nods her head.

"Yeah, before she got… got into the accident, she was talking to me. An… And she asked me to a dinner and movie. Just the two of us. And then I… I just heard th… this crash… and…" Spencer chokes back a sob. Jacy pulls Spencer into a hug.

" Hey, she's gonna be okay. You just watch. She'll be up in no time and then you guys can go on that date she asked you."

As Spencer pulls away from Jacy, a doctor walks into the waiting room.

"Family of Ashley Davies."

"That's us!" Kyla practically jumps out of her chair. The doctor makes his way to the three girls, a grim look on his face. _'God, this is never easy.'_

"Hello, my name is Dr. Johnson. I was the doctor working on Ashley. " Looking around her realizes something.

"Um… is there no parent I could talk to?" Kyla shakes her head sadly.

"Uh… no. There's not. But I'm her sister. I hope that's enough." The doctor just nods his head.

"Yes, of course. Anyways, It's gonna be rough. Ashley was in pretty bad condition when she got here. From what was told from the EMT's, she had to be revived once on the ride here. And we had to revive her again in surgery. She has four broken ribs, on that has pierced her lung. There was pretty bad internal bleeding that we were able to fix up. She broke her left arm in to places, but it was a relatively easy fix. Now the thing that has us the most worried is the severe hit to her head. As of now she's…" Dr. Johnson trails off as he hears the nurse paging him.

"Dr. Johnson, code blue in trauma one! Dr. Johnson, cold blue trauma one."

"Oh no. Please excuse me." Dr. Johnson turns around and sprints toward tramua one.

"Wait!" Spencer yells, running after him.

"SPENCER!" Jacy yells, running after her, Kyla not far behind.

Dr. Johnson, not knowing he has followers, reaches the room and starts barking orders.

Spencer reaches the door and freezes when she sees who it is. Lifting a hand to her mouth with tears in her eyes, she barely gets out her next sentence.

"Oh my god. Ashley." Kyla and Jacy come to a stop behind Spencer, freezing in their spots as well. The last thing Spencer hears is:

"CLEAR!"


	10. Chapter 8: Little Too No Hope

**A/N: Well, I kno itz bin a while. I woulda had this up like 2 days ago but the thingy waznt workin. SOoo.... itz here now. Again, itz short, but the next one will b longer. Promise. Thanx 2 all the ppl who review an add 2 story alertz an all that!! I luv u guyz. lol. Anywayz, Here it is. (P.S. I kno NUTHIN bout the medical field soo, pretend I do. lol.)**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own S.O.N at all. Nope, Not even a lil'

**Chapter 8: Little Too no Hope**

**Spencer's P.O.V**

"_Ashley!" I scream, but I don't think she can hear me, let alone see me with her body convulsing wildly. I see her head turn towards me and our eyes connect._

"_I'm sorry, Spencer." Is what I hear before the heart monitor flat lines for the last time._

"_Ashley! NO!!! Ashley!!"_

***

Spencer shots up from the bed she's laying on, tearing cascading down her face. _'That was some crazy dream._'

"Spencer? Spence? Are you okay?" Turning her head to the voice, Spencer sees her mother and Jacy standing nearby.

"Oh, Thank God you're okay. I was so worried about you." Paula hugs her daughter close to her.

"But…" Spencer starts off confused, "Mom, what happened?"

"You fainted."

"I did? But why would I…" Memories of what happened coming back and seeing she's in a hospital room, immediate panic sweeps through Spencer's body. '_Oh, shit! That wasn't a dream_.'

"Oh my God, Ashley! Is she okay? How is she? I gotta go see…" Spencer starts scrambling on the bed to jet across the room to find Ashley when Jacy cuts her off.

"Spencer! Calm down. You can't see her right now." Spencer sits back on the bed and takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"Why?" Her voice cracks as she asks that one question, scared of what the answer might be. Paula and Jacy look at each other. Jacy's eyes cloud over with tears as she decides to answer.

"She's uh… still in critical condition. The doctors say thy want to make sure everything is going smoothly before she has visitors. She's um… she… she's in a coma Spence." Spencer sits there, shock clearly written across her face. For a few minutes it's quiet, then small sobs can be heard from the bed. Not saying anything, Paula pulls Spencer in a tight hug. Spencer clings to her mother's shirt as she cries.

"Dr. Carlin to the ER please. Dr. Carlin to the ER." Paula sighs as she slowly pulls away from Spencer.

"I gotta go honey. Will you be okay?" Spencer slowly nods her head as she wipes away her tears.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go on."

"Okay." Paula kisses Spencer on the top of her head. Going over to Jacy, she gives her a gentle one armed hug, then turns to head out the door.

"Bye Sweetie. Bye Jacy."

"Bye mom."

"Yeah, uh... see ya , Mrs. Carlin." Jacy says, in surprise because of the hug.

The two sit in silence when Spencer speaks quietly.

"Where's Kyla?"

"She's in the family room, waiting for the okay to see Ashley. Aiden's with her too." Jacy says.

"Aiden? I thought he left?" Spencer says with confusion on her face. Jacy smiles a little.

"Well, that's the thing about Aiden. No matter what, he's there for his family. He quit and came back a while ago." Spencer nods her head, a small smile on her face as well.

"Wait, a while ago? How long was I out for?" Jacy looks up at Spencer and answers.

"About an hour and a half, two hours tops."

"Wow." Spencer says, surprise written on her face.

"Yeah, you really…" Jacy is cut off by the door opening. Kyla, Aiden and Dr. Johnson walk into the room.

"Hello, you two." Dr. Johnson greets Spencer and Jacy. They give a little wave to the doctor waiting for him to continue.

"Well, as I'm sure you want to know, Ashley is stable so, I'm gonna allow visitors." Seeing the looks on their faces, he can tell the question they had on their minds.

"Before you ask, we don't know when she'll wake up. It could be days, weeks, maybe months. But she's a fighter. I guess she has something she's fighting for." He looks at everyone but his eyes linger on Spencer. Spencer blushes a little by the look on the doctor's face.

"Anyway, I can only allow one person at a time. She's still in ICU, just to be safe. We're gonna keep her there over night then we'll move her to a room tomorrow. If you need me just have me paged okay."

"Thanks." Kyla speaks for the group. Dr. Johnson nods his head and walks out the room.

"Okay, so who…" Aiden starts but is interrupted by another voice.

"Spence?" Arthur's head pops through the side of the slightly open door.

"Dad?" New tears make it's way down her face as Arthur makes his way into the room. He sends a small, warm smile to the rest of the teenagers as he pulls Spencer into his arms. The others in the room turn away a little to give the two Carlins a little privacy. After a few minutes, Spencer pulls away trying to gain her composure.

"Gosh, all I've been doing is crying. Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Your mother called. Your brothers wanted to come but I told them to stay."

"It's okay dad. I'm just glad you're here." Spencer says.

"I'll always be here for you Spence." Arthur says. Spencer wipes the tears away with the sleeve of her shirt then turns toward her friends.

"Who wants to go first?" Spencer asks looking around at everyone. Nobody answers for a little while. Aiden speaks up.

"I'll go." Everyone nods their heads.

"I'll go after Aiden." Kyla says.

"I can go after Kyla. Unless, you wanna go Spence." Jacy says.

"No, I'll go last." Jacy nods her head.

"Aiden turns toward the door. "We'll here goes nothing'" And with that, he walks out the room.

Hope u guys liked it. PLz review!!


	11. Chapter 9: Visiting Hours

**A/N: I kno, i really suc 4 takin soo long to update. Sry bout that. Bin real busy. I really luv all u guys that comment an actually read my story. lol. It means a lot. Anywayz, I'm not soo sure how I like this chapter. But IDK. Hope u guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: DOn't own SON.  
**

**Chapter 9: Visiting Hours**

Aiden slowly makes his way to Ashley's room, scared at what he'll see. _'God, I can't believe this is happening. This shouldn't be happening. Not to Ash.'_

He reaches the door, slowly letting his hand reach for the door knob. He takes a deep breath before he pushes open the door. He pauses inside the door way to try and prepare himself for when he sees her. He closes the door and nearly collapses when he sees her. She's completely still on the bed with tubes and wires all around her. She really pale, gauze wrapped around her head. Her face is covered in bruises and cuts, the blanket hiding the rest of the damage underneath. There's a breathing tube in her mouth, helping her breath. The only sign of life was Ashley's chest moving up and down. Walking up to her, he takes a seat in the chair near the bed, gently taking her hand.

"God, Ash. How did this happen?" he says, voice full of emotion.

"You know, I lost my job, well, I quit. My bitch of a boss wouldn't let me stay with the others. So, I went, and then I quit. I know I needed it but, I'll find another one." Aiden lets out a sad sigh.

"I really hope you wake up soon. I'm gonna go, give the others time, too."

Aiden stands up and places a gentle kiss on Ashley's forehead. He leaves the room, and runs into Jacy on the way back to the room Spencer, Kyla and Mr. Carlin are still in.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Aiden asks Jacy, as they head to the room.

"I um… went to see how Jazz was doing." Aiden pauses in his walk as he tries to figure out who Jazz is.

"Jazz? Who's Jaz… OH." Realization flashes over his face. He opens his mouth to say something, but Jacy cuts him off.

"Wait, before you say anything, I wanted to see how she was doing. I mean, she has nobody coming to visit her. And I talked to her and it looks like she knows that Ashley's crazy about Spencer, and they agreed to be friends, that's it. And, she's really nice once you talk to her, and…" Aiden cuts her off. _'God do ALL girls talk in one breath when nervous?'_

"Jacy, breathe." He says, placing his hands on her shoulders. Studying her face for a moment, he starts to smirk. "You like her, don't you?"

"What!? No, I don't. I just wanted to see if she was okay."

"Yeah, right." Aiden says, his smirk, turning into a grin.

"Don't give me that look. I'm, serious. I don't like her." Jacy whines.

"Right. Haha. I know you like her. I can tell." Aiden says, forgetting where he is for a moment and bouncing up and down like a five year old.

"Aiden stop, it'll never work." Jacy says, shaking her head. Thinking to herself, her eyes widen. _'Oh shit. How does he do that?'_

Aiden smiles gently at her. "J, you can't doom it before you even try. Give it a try. See what happens. You never know. It could work out." Jacy nods her head, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks, Aiden."

"You're welcome."

They reach the room and walk through the door.

"You can go, Ky." Aiden says.

"How'd it go?" Kyla asks, walking up to him. Aiden sighs heavily.

"It was weird. I mean… I was always expecting her to just get up and say she was just joking, but It's real." Aiden says quietly. Kyla nods her head, putting her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Well, she's gonna be fine. Right?" Kyla says. Aiden smiles down at her.

"Yeah, Now go on. I'll be here when you get back." Kyla smiles at him in return. Giving him a peck on the lips, she pulls away from him and walks out the door.

***

Kyla reaches the room and pauses at the door. She takes a deep breath to calm herself before pushing open the door. As Kyla walks through the door, she feels a lump form in her throat that she tries to swallow down. Slowly walking further into the room, she sees the pale figure laying motionless on the bed. The tears that she was holding back come spilling out full force. She makes her way to Ashley's side and takes her hand.

"God Ash." She barely makes out between her tears. She continues to cry for a few minutes before she composes herself.

"Gosh Ash. You better wake up soon. You better not leave me, okay." Kyla chokes out. She sucks in a deep breath.

"You're the only family I have, Ash. I mean, yeah I have Aiden and Jacy and Spencer, but you're my sister. We only just found each other. I… I don't want to lose you, Ash. So… so you need to wake up. Please?" Kyla holds her breath for a second, willing Ashley to open her eyes, wanting to see that annoyed, amused look only her sister could give her. But, of course, it doesn't happen. Kyla shakes her head as she feels a new batch of tears on the way.

"I'm gonna go so I can give Jacy and Spencer a chance. I love you, Ash. Please wake up soon." With that, Kyla plants a gentle kiss to her sister's head and turns and walks out the room, heading back to Spencer and the others.

She walks back into the room and walks over to Aiden. He puts his arms around her, trying to offer as much comfort as he could.

"You can go J." She says, sniffling.

"Okay." Jacy says quietly, nervous about going to see Ashley. Jacy stands from the chair she's sitting on and heads toward the door. _'Here goes nothing.'_

_***_

Jacy sits next to Ashley's bed, holding her hand, and wiping the odd tear that falls down her face. She's been sitting there for the last five minutes, getting over the mini-shock she had when entering the room.

"I really wish you'd wake up." Jacy states quietly.

"Everyone's missing you. Especially Spencer." Jacy chuckles sadly as something comes to mind.

"You know, I checked up on you friend, Jazz. Aiden has this crazy idea that I like her. I guess I do. Is that weird? Considering that you two were… you know?" Jacy pauses then continues talking.

"I mean, I think she like likes me too." She shifts in her chair and continues to talk softly.

"She's okay. Just a broken arm and a mild concussion." Jacy pulls out her phone and her eyes widen when she sees how long she's been in with Ashley.

"I'm gonna get Spencer okay." Not expecting an answer from her comatose friend, Jacy stands from her chair, and just like Kyla and Aiden, places a gentle kiss on Ashley's head.

***

"Hey, Spence?" Spencer looks up as Jacy walks in. The room had been silent since Jacy had left.

"You can go see her." Jacy says quietly. Spencer nods her head and gets off the bed.

"You want me to go with you, honey?" Mr. C asks.

"No." Spencer says and leaves the room to go see the girl that stole her heart.


	12. Chapter 10: Spashley

**A/N: **I suck. I kno. Gosh, the last couple weeks have kicked my ass. Had like a million projects and tests and research papers. It was crazy. Anywayz, i really hope ur guys r still interested in my story. Hope u guys like this chapter. Peacez.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own SON. Not one bit.

**Chapter 10: Spashley**

Spencer makes it to the door. _'It's now or never.' _Slowly opening the door she walks into the room, closing it behind her as she steps closer to Ashley's bed. As she comes into view, Spencer places a hand to her mouth to stop the gasp that wants to come out. _'God, Ash.' _Spencer stands there for a moment in a trance, tears slowly tracking down her face.

Spencer snaps out of the trance, reaching her hand up to wipe the tears running down her face. She makes her way to the chair next to Ashley's bed and takes a seat. Reaching for Ashley's hand, Spencer brings it up and places a kiss on her knuckles.

"Jeez, Ash. I can't stand to see you like this. Everything happened in such a blur. And when I called your name and you didn't answer back, I… I thought my heart stopped beating." Spencer takes a deep breath, trying to stop the unshed of tears that were coming.

"God, I was scared. And then I… I heard your voice and I was so happy to hear it. It meant that you didn't leave me."

"It's my fault yo… you got into the accident. I… If I hadn't been talking to you, no… none of this would of happened." Spencer's voice cracks and the tears she was trying to hold back come down like a river.

"God, I'm sorry Ash. I'm so sorry. You ha… have to wake up. Please. Because… because…" Spencer loses it and starts sobbing, heart wrenching sobs. She stops crying after a few minutes, falling into a restless slumber in the chair, still holding Ashley's hand in her own. She begins to dream.

***

**Spencer's P.O.V**

I look around and notice two things. One: This is so not the hospital. Two: Where the hell did my clothes go? I'm on a beach clad in a black bikini with white polka dots on it.

I walk down to the shore and look out into the ocean. I stand there for a couple minutes when I feel someone grab me from behind. I scream and try to struggle out of the person's grasp, but stop when I hear thier voice.

"Calm down, would ya?" Oh my God!

I spin around and there she is . I swear my mouth is hangs ten inches off the ground. She's beautiful with the white bikini she has on. And I can't believe she's sanding here, in front of me.

"Well, this wasn't the welcome I imagined. Could I at least get a hug?" I hear her say playfully. Snapping out of my shock, I run to her and jump up into her welcoming arms.

"Oh my God, Ashley!" I know she knows I'm crying, but I can't help it.

"Shh, It's okay Spence. I got ya." She whispers in my ear, holding me tight.

"I thought I would never see you again." I mumble into her shoulder. She chuckles a little, pulling away slightly to look down at me.

"Gosh. You make it sound like I died. I'm not dead Spencer, just…" She trails off with a thoughtful look on her face. "Sleeping."

"Are you gonna wake up?" I question, scared of the answer. I feel her pull me closer to her.

"Course I will." She whispers. "I still gotta take the most beautiful girl in the world on that date I promised her." I smile into her shoulder, a blush creeping up my face.

"Oh yeah, and who is that?" I ask, looking up at her.

"Oh, just this girl I met. She's smart, funny, cute, hot and has the most amazing ocean blue eyes I have ever seen." She says, looking right into my eyes.

"And you know what else?" She asks me. I shake my head and she brings up a hand, cupping my left cheek. "She makes me wanna live again." Tears spring to my eyes and she gently brushes it away with her thumb. I feel her lean in closer. I lean in the rest of the way and our lips brush against each other in a soft kiss. She tightens her grip around my waist and she captures my lips in a soft, loving kiss. After a minute, she pulls away and rests her forehead against mind. We're quiet for a minute before she speaks.

"It's not your fault Spencer." She says. I snap my head up to look at her. Could she hear me?

"Yeah, I could hear you. I heard everyone. And I'm telling you, it's not your fault alright. So stop blaming yourself." She says seriously, looking at me.

"Okay." She looks at me a little longer, and I guess she finds what she's looking for because she smiles softly at me and gives a little nod. Pulling me into another kiss, she pulls away after only a few seconds.

"I have to go." She must have seen the panic in my eyes because she quickly pulls me into a tight hug, whispering reassurances in my ear.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I'll always be with you. And I'll wake up. You just have to be patient. I promise that I'll come back to you okay? So, don't go worrying that pretty little head of yours. Tell everyone I said hey and not to worry so much, okay?" Pulling away, she brushes off the tears that are falling down my cheeks. She lets me go and slowly starts making her way down the beach.

"Ashley!" I call out. She stops and turns to look at me. "I…" I stop. I don't think I should tell her. I don't want to scare her away.

" I miss you." She smiles at me.

"I miss you too." She turns back around and keeps on walking.

"Oh and Spencer." I hear her say. "I love you too." Then she disappears, out of sight.

**end of dream**

***

Spencer wakes up to Jacy shaking her shoulder gently.

"Spence, Spencer. Wake up." Spencer groans and shifts in the chair, keeping her eyes closed. The dream she just had comes rushing back and her eyes snap open. Sitting up in her chair, Spencer looks over at Ashley. Nothing's changed. The last of Ashley's words come back and Spencer smiles. 'S_he loves me. I can't believe it.'_

"Spence, are you okay?" Jacy has been standing there watching Spencer the whole time. To say she was confused was an understatement.

"I'm fine." Spencer says, looking up at Jacy. Jacy looks at her, trying to see if she should believe her or not. Finally just shrugging her shoulders, she pulls Spencer up from the chair.

"Come on. We have to go. We'll come back tomorrow during visiting hours, okay?" Spencer just nods, her mind still on the dream she had. Jacy leads Spencer back to the room where the other two teenagers and her dad are waiting.

"There you are." Mr. Carlin says, walking up to Spencer and pulling her into a hug.

"Are you okay, honey?" He asks his daughter.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Spencer says.

"Okay. What do you say we head on home?" Mr. Carlin says, looking at the other three in the room. They nod their heads, knowing that they couldn't do anything more for Ashley.

"Can I talk to you guys for a second" Spencer asks her friends. Curious as to what Spencer wanted to talk to them about a small chorus of yes was heard from the group of friends.

"Dad, I'll meet you outside okay?"

"Alright. I'll be waiting in the waiting room." Mr. Carlin walks out of the room, leaving the four teenagers by themselves.

"I had a dream about Ashley." Spencer says quietly. There was dead silence as everyone in the room took in that one sentence.

"Seriously?" Kyla says just as quietly. Spencer nods.

"Yeah. She told me to think of it as her sleeping and that she would wake up. She told me to tell you guys, hey and to not worry so much." The group smiles a small smile at that . Leave it to Ashley to be more worried about them then about herself.

"I'll see you guys later." Spencer says.

"Bye Spencer."

***

**One Month later**

Spencer is sitting in her normal spot next to Ashley's bed holding her hand. Spencer had been coming to visit Ashley everyday after school and nearly all day during the weekends. Everyone has been worried about her. All her time is spent with Ashley. She barely eats or sleeps and nobody knows how to makes it better.

"Hey, Ash." Spencer says quietly. "Today was okay. Aiden almost had a cow with all the shopping he had to do with Kyla." Spencer says with a little smirk on her face. "Jacy has her first with Jazz today. It's really cute actually. I've never seen Jacy so nervous before."

Spencer sighs and she reaches over and gently brushes locks of hair from Ashley's face.

"God Ash, I really wish you would wake up. I don't know how much more I can take." Her voice cracks as she says this. "I miss you so much." Spencer buries her head into Ashley's side as she cries quietly.

"I… I've missed you too."


	13. Chapter 11: Awaken

**A/N**: Yeah, I kno. If any1 is still followin my story, sry 4 the long ass delay. Wasn't plannin on stayin away 4 so long. The muse decided it waz the perfect time 2 take a vacation. An my teachers... let's not take about them. An this girl totally jus flew in2 my life. Unexpectedly. B4 i didnt even kno her name or tht she existed up til like 3 monthes ago. Now I'm like a luv sick puppy. Big crush. Terrible i kno. ANywayz... enough about my life. lol. I promised a new chapter 2 kaila5707. So this is a part promise cuz, this is probably the shortest chapter ever. Anywayz... enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SON. No I don't.

**Chapter 11: Awaken**

Spencer sits there in shock for what seems like an eternity. _'Did I hear that or is it just me?'_

Spencer slowly looks down at Ashley, almost afraid to see if it was really her that spoke or if it's her mind playing games with her. Her eyes make contact with tired, chocolate brown eyes smiling back at her. Happy tears spring to her eyes as she realizes it really was Ashley's voice she just heard.

"A… Ash?" Spencer says quietly, tears spilling over. Ashley smiles weakly at Spencer, slowly holding out her hand for Spencer to take.

"Is… Is this real? I'm not… not dreaming, am I?" Spencer asks, her voice cracking. Ashley squeezes her hand gently, gathering the strength to speak again.

"You're not… dreaming Spence." Ashley says, her voice no louder than a whisper. All Spencer can do is nod her head, tears streaming down her face. Spencer tries to get the tears under control as she moves closer to her.

"Oh My God. I was really starting to think you wouldn't wake up." Spencer says.

"Of… of course I would wake up. Re… remember, I… I promised a special som… someone a date." Ashley gets out slowly. Spencer lets out a teary laugh.

"I'm gonna go get the doctor, okay? I promise not to be long." Ashley nods her head and Spencer quickly squeezes her hand before dashing out the door to find the doctor.

***

After finding the doctor, Spencer whips out her cell phone and dials the first number that comes to mind.

"Hello?"

"KYLA!! You gotta come to the hospital. It's about Ashley. She…" Before Spencer can finish, Kyla cuts her off.

"Oh My God! What happened? Is Ashley okay? Is she…"

"Kyla! Chill. She's awake." Spencer hears silence on the other end.

"Kyla? Are you there?" Spencer asks cautiously.

"Ye… Yeah. She's really awake? Oh my… okay… um… I'll call Jacy and we'll all be there soon okay?" Kyla says, getting over the shock upon hearing the news.

"Yeah. What about Aiden and Jazz?" Spencer asks.

"Aiden is with me and I think that Jazz is supposed to be hanging out with Jacy today. We'll be there soon. See you soon, Spence."

"Okay. Bye Kyla."

***

Spencer walks back to Ashley's room just as the doctor and two nurses come walking out. Worried, Spencer walks up to the doctor.

"Is everything alright?" Spencer asks, eyeing the two nurses that had just walked out of the room.

"Everything is fine Spencer. She seems to be doing really well. We just took the breathing tube out. Her throat may be sore for a couple days, but if everything keeps on the positive, she should be able to go home by the end of the week."

"Really?" Spencer's eyes light up at the great news. The doctor chuckles.

"Yes, really. Now, I think a certain someone is missing you by now." The doctor laughs out loud at the dark blush that covers Spencer's face.

"Thanks" Spencer makes a quick escape inside Ashley's room. Ashley turns her head at the sound of the door opening just in time to see Spencer fly through the door with a huge blush covering her face.

"What happened?" Ashley asks, voice even more deep, and raspy than normal. Spencer mentally fans herself. _'Woah! Is the heat on in here?' _Spencer shakes her head, clearing her throat to answer Ashley's question.

"Nothin'. Just ran into Dr. Johnson. Oh, And I called Kyla. Her and the others should be here soon." Ashley gives Spencer a heart melting smile, "Okay."

Spencer shivers involuntarily _'Definitely not the heat.' _


	14. Chapter 12: Breathing a Little Easier

**A/N: Im sooo sry. Everything has bin pretty crazy. But now itz summer, Im an offical high skewl graduate. YAY! Itz awesome. lol. So, i think this iz an okay chapter and i hope u guys relle like it. plz let me kno.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own SON. Nope. No i dont. **

**Chapter 12: Breathing a Little Easier**

Spencer sits next to Ashley's bed trying to shake off the thoughts that are currently running through her head.

"Spence? What's wrong?" Ashley asks, seeing the look on Spencer's face.

"Nothing." Spencer says, another blush creeping onto her face. Ashley smirks at the blush that makes its way onto Spencer's face.

"You know you're cute when you blush." Ashley says in her husky voice.

'_Holy Jeez. Why does her voice have to sound so sexy for?' _Spencer thinks to herself the blush on her face far from fading.

***

**Elsewhere**

"Aiden! Would you hurry up! I told Spencer we would be there soon. By the rate you're goin' at it'll be tomorrow when we see Ashley!" Kyla yells up the stairs. Jacy and Jazz are sitting in the living room trying their hardest to not start laughing.

"Stupid boy. Worse than me getting dressed" Kyla mumbles under her breath as she makes her way into the living room sitting next to Jacy. The couple look at each other and burst out laughing, unable to keep it in any longer. Kyla just glares at them, inwardly smiling because everything seems to be looking up for them. Her sister is awake, Jacy seems to have found someone she really likes, and she knew that Spencer and Ashley would finally be able to get together.

The three girls turn their heads toward the stairs as Aiden comes running down the stairs.

"Ready." He says breathlessly. Kyla just shakes her head at her boyfriend with a smile on her face.

"Come on, baby. Ashley and Spencer are waiting for us." Kyla says, kissing Aiden on the cheek. Aiden ducks his head, scratching the back of it with a sheepish look on his face.

The group of friends make their way out to the car heading for the hospital.

***

**Spencer's P.O.V**

"I wonder what's taking them so long." I say to Ashley. Ashley opens her mouth to say something when we hear a crash at the door. We both turn to the door to see Kyla and Aiden fighting to get through the door with Jacy and Jazz laughing their asses off behind them.

"Aiden! Get your big butt out of my way!" Kyla yells.

"Me! I got here first!" Aiden yells back.

"Did not!" Kyla

"Did too!" Aiden

This goes on for a good minute and I swear Jacy and Jazz are on the floor because they are laughing so hard. Me and Ash are laughing too. These two are too much. No wonder they are perfect for each other.

"You know what. I'll just do this." With that said Aiden pulls Kyla towards him and picks her up, carrying her into the room, the laughing couple following behind.

"You guys are crazy." Again I ask, why does her voice have to be so freaking sexy.

"Hey Ash." Aiden puts Kyla down and walks over to Ashley's bed giving her a hug. Jacy and Jazz are next to come over and give Ashley a hug. As they're hugging Ashley, I look over at Kyla and it looks like she's lost in thought but as I look closer I can see the tears glistening in her eyes. Ashley looks over at Kyla.

"What? No hug?" She says with a smile on her face. Kyla slowly walks over to the bed. Without a word Ashley pulls her sister into a hug as Kyla lets the tears flow. Aiden nods his head towards the door and we all leave the room to give the two Davies' sisters privacy.

***

**Ashley's Room**

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." Ashley whispers into her sister's ear tightening her hold on her.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry that I scared you." Ashley whispers. Kyla nods her head, unable to speak at the moment. After a few minutes Kyla slowly pulls away and sits in the chair Spencer had been sitting in, not letting go of her sister's hand. Kyla stares at her sister for a moment before taking in a deep breath and speaking.

"I know you didn't mean to scare me." Tears shining in her eyes again Kyla continues on. "But damn it Ash, that's the second time I thought I was going to lose you! We already lost dad, I don't think I could handle losing my big sister too. I mean I know we haven't known each other forever like other sisters, but you're the only family I have."

Tears make there way down both Davies' faces as Ashley pulls Kyla into another hug.

"You'll never lose me, Ky. I promise." Kyla just nods her head, hugging her sister as tightly as she can without hurting her.

"I love you, lil sis." Ashley whispers in her ear.

"I love you too."

The two sisters pull away from each other as they hear the door open slowly.

"Is it safe to come back in now?" Jacy says smiling at the two.

"Yeah, J. It's okay." Ashley answers, smiling back. Jacy and the others walk back into the room.

"We saw the doc in the hallway. He said we should let you get some rest and by the looks of it we should." Aiden states as he watches Ashley yawn and her eyes droop a little.

"I'm gonna stay here with her. You guys go on ahead." Spencer says taking a seat by the bed.

"Alright. Well, We'll see you later Ash." Aiden says as the group leaves the two alone.

"Spence, you don't have to stay. You should get some sleep yourself." Ashley says, looking at Spencer.

"I'm fine Ash. Really." Spencer says, but the tone in her voice tells Ashley different.

"Spence." Ashley says looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright. I'll make a deal with you. I'll sleep but I'll sleep here. How does that sound?" Spencer asks her.

"Fine. But I don't want you to sleep in that chair. You'll wake up in pain." Ashley states.

"Well, what other choice do I have?" Spencer asks, looking at Ashley intently.

"Well," Ashley speaks through a yawn, "You can sleep next to me. And don't look at me like that. You won't hurt me." Ashley says, carefully moving over in the bed to make space for Spencer. Spencer looks at Ashley skeptically before slowly making her way to the bed. Gently easing next to Ashley, Spencer snuggles as close to her as possible with Ashley putting an arm around her.

"Night Spence." Ashley whispers into her ear.

"Night Ash."

***

**Later that night**

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

I'm sitting here trying not to laugh as I watch Jacy pace back and forth. Spencer left a little while ago. She had said something about doing something for her dad but the look she gave me told me she had something up her sleeve. I wonder what it is. I'm broken out of my thoughts by Jacy plopping down into the chair.

"How you feelin' Ash. Alright?" Jacy asks me.

"I'm doin' alright. Now why don't you say what you really want." I say to her.

"What! There's nothing to say." Jacy says unconvincingly. I give her a look and she breaks.

"Alright. I'm nervous okay. An… and I don't think I've ever liked anybody as much as I like Jazz and are you okay with it. You know, since you guys were kinda involved." I stare at her. I swear she didn't breath throughout that whole sentence.

"It's fine J. I remember me and her talking about it. We're just friends. I'm happy for you guys. You have nothing to be nervous about. I saw how you two were looking at each other. She likes you just as much as you like her. Don't worry." I reach over for her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. Jacy looks over at me.

"Thanks Ash." She says getting up. "Well, I gotta go and pick her up. I figure I take her to dinner then go bowling."

"Bowling? You hate bowling." I say.

"I know." She looks down blushing. "But Jazz said she loved bowling so…"

"You're such a hopeless romantic you know." I tell her with a smile. She smiles right back.

"I learned from the best." She laughs. I just shake my head at her. "So how do I look? I look okay?" She asks me.

"You look awesome J."

"Sweet. Well, I'll see you later Ash."

***

**Normal P.O.V**

Jacy stands in the middle of the driveway to the Taylors' home, trying to psyche herself up to ring the doorbell. _'Alright. I can do this. All I gotta do is ring the doorbell.' _Swallowing hard, Jacy makes her way up the rest of the driveway and up to the door. Taking a deep breath, She rings the bell and waits, fidgeting with her hands nervously. She hears the door open and looks up, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

"Wow. You look great." Jacy says staring at her. Jazz blushes a little.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself." Jazz compliments back.

"Thanks." Jacy grins at her. "Shall we?" Jacy asks, holding out her hand. Jazz grabs a hold of the offered hand and together they make their way to the car.

**A/N 2: So wut did u think?? Tell me good or bad. lol. Um... I jus wanna ask would u guyz like 2 c Jazz/Jacy date?? Let me kno !! :)**


	15. Chapter 13: A Date and Information

**A/N: Hello lovely people. Sooo i RELLE hope there r still ppl interestin in my story. Writer's block iz such a pain. But i'm hoping to get this story bacc on the road. Minus all the shit goin on in my life, i think i'm pretty happy with this chapter. Now it didn't come out how it was in my head originally but.... Anywayz I kno you guys r waiting for the BIG DATE for Spashley so who knoz, it mite b in the couple chapters. lol. On with the story. Hope u enjoy!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: ME!? Owning S.O.N!!? I soo wish!  
**

**Chapter 13: A Date and Information**

Jacy pulls up to the bowling alley and shuts off the engine.

"Oh my God! You remembered!" Jazz exclaims excitedly. Jacy smiles at Jazz's excitement.

"Of course I remembered. Now get ready to get your butt kicked!"

**Half an Hour later**

**Jazz P.O.V**

I'm trying so hard not to laugh at the pout on her face but it's not working.

"Aww babe. Are you sure you don't want the bumpers up. It would really help." I tell her.

"No. I think a kiss for good luck from my girlfriend would help." Jacy says with the pout still firmly in place. She's so adorable. I walk over and pull her into a kiss. We stay like that for a few minutes before I pull away and rest my forehead on hers.

"Now that's what I call a good luck kiss." She tells me with a beaming smile on her face. God, I swear with every smile and every word I melt just that little bit more and I'm loving every minute of it.

"Alright now let's get back to me kicking your butt." I tell her smiling.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you back for that. I don't know how but I will." Jacy says, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'll hold you to that." I whisper in her ear, lingering a little to nip at her ear. I feel her shiver and I smirk.

"Tease." I hear her mumble.

"You love it." I say back to her with a grin on my face. She turns around with a grin of her own.

"Yeah, I do."

****

**One hour later**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Jacy pulls up to Jazz' house and shuts the engine off.

"Well we're here." Jacy says quietly looking at Jazz.

"Yeah, we are. I really don't want this night to end." Jazz says just as quiet.

"Me neither." Jacy leans over and pulls Jazz into the most softest, sweetest kiss ever. Seeing the house light start flashing, Jacy pulls back with a small smile on her face.

"I guess I better let you get inside before your dad comes out here screamin' for you." Jazz giggles a little at the image.

"I guess you're right. Walk me to the door?" Jazz asks with a shy look on her face. Jacy grins as she hops out the driver's side and jogs to the passenger side holding open Jazz's door.

"After you M'lady" She says with her best British accent. Jazz laughs at her girlfriend as she gets out the car.

"You are such a goofball." She says as she takes a hold of Jacy's hand.

"You know it." Jacy replies with a goofy look on her face as her and Jazz slowly make it to the front of Jazz's house. Making it to the front door, they both turn and look at each other.

"So, I guess this is goodbye for the night."

"Yeah. I really don't want it to be though." Jazz says with a pout on her face.

"Come here." Jacy whispers, pulling Jazz against her into what is supposed to be a quick kiss. The two stay like that for a few moments when the house light starts flicking on an off again. Jazz pulls away with a groan.

"Ugh, I hate when my dad does that." Jacy quirks an eyebrow at her. Jazz catches the look and blushes a little.

"Um… before I realized I was into girls, anytime a boy brought me home dad would always flick the lights before we were even able to kiss good night."

"Well, it looks like I'm lucky." Jacy says in amusement. "You better get inside before he comes out here." Jacy says with a skeptical look on her face.

"Don't worry. My dad's harmless but I guess I should. I had such a great time with you." Jazz says, a genuine smile lighting up her face.

"Me too. See you tomorrow?" Jacy asks as she slowly lets go of her girlfriend's hand.

"You know it babe."

Jacy steps down the two stairs and walks back to her car. Getting into the car, the two girls wave goodbye one final time as Jacy pulls away.

*******

**The Next Day**

"So, how was the date, J?" Ashley asks her friend.

"Amazin'! She's so fun to be with. And she's sweet and beautiful and…"

"She totally kicked your ass in bowling didn't she?" Ashley interrupts with an amused smirk.

"Absolutely! And I loved every minute of it." Jacy says, happiness radiating off the girl that Ashley doesn't miss. When Ashley doesn't say anything back, Jacy turns from getting a cup of water to see her friend staring at her.

"What?" Jacy questions with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing. it's just really great to see you happy J." Ashley speaks softly.

"Aw! Are you getting all mushy on me Ash?" Jacy teases.

"I'm just saying, jeez." Ashley says with a smile. "But seriously, I don't think I've seen you this happy."

"Well, she does. She makes me really happy. She's amazing. She really is." Jacy says, a happy glint in her eye that doesn't go unnoticed by her friend.

"I'm happy for you, J" Ashley says smiling widely at her friend.

"Knock, knock." Ashley and Jacy look towards the door to see Spencer followed by Dr. Johnson walk in. Spencer walks over to the bed and takes a hold of Ashley's hand.

"Hey Ash." Spencer greets with a smile.

"Hey beautiful." Ashley replies back, her smile widening at the blush rising on Spencer's face.

"How's it goin' doc." Dr. Johnson chuckles at his patient's good mood.

"Someone's in a good mood." He says.

"Well yeah. I'm alive. My big sis J here had a great date and more happy than I've ever seen her and I've got the most amazing, beautiful person here with me." Ashley says with a quick glance at Spencer, seeing the blush rise once again. "What would make me more happy is me getting outta this place. I've been here forever!" Ashley states over-dramatically. Everyone laughs a little at her antics.

"Well, I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is you get to leave…"

"Awesome!" Ashley interrupts excitedly.

"The bad news is that you can't leave until the end of the week." Ashley's face falls a little hearing the news.

"Aw, come on doc. I'm doing fine." Ashley whines, a pout making an appearance.

"Wow Ash. What some cheese with that whine." Jacy chuckles at her friend. Spencer giggles at the pout on Ashley's face.

Dr. Johnson shakes his head with a little smile. He had gotten to know the tight group of friends over the month Ashley had been in a coma. Especially Spencer. He could tell that the girl loved her. And he was pretty sure that Ashley felt the same. It still amazed him how close the whole group was. He clears his throat and a more serious look comes across his face.

"I know it's not the most exciting thing to hear, but you have to understand. You were in a coma for a whole month and previous to that you were revived three times when you were brought in and worked on." He sees the look of shock cross his patient's face and pauses for a moment for that to sink in, cringing on the inside having to tell the poor girl this.

"You're a strong person Ashley, and I'm pretty sure there was a certain someone you were fighting for." He smiles at the blush that rising up both Ashley's and Spencer's face, happy that he was able to lighten the mood a little, hoping that he was taking off the pretty big load he was piling on the girl and her friends.

"I know you say you feel fine but you had a very serious concussion, the four broken ribs and the pierced lung. Now everything has healed up very well but your body still needs time to recover from your injuries and the coma you were in. When you do leave you're going to have to take it easy. You're going to have to go to physical therapy to build you stomach muscles up and get some movement back in your legs. When your arm is all healed up you're gonna go and work on strengthening that up as well. It's gonna take time because you'll get tired easily and I don't want you putting too much strain on your body. The injury to your lung has healed up nicely but I don't want to risk anything." The doctor sees the pout along with the saddened look on Ashley's face and sighs.

"If I feel like you're doing better I MIGHT let you leave earlier. No promises though." Ashley's face lights up when the doctor says that.

"Really?!" She exclaims.

"Yes, but my rules that I said before still apply." Dr. Johnson warns softly.

"Got it." Ashley says a smile now gracing her lips. The doctor's beeper goes off and he stands up to leave.

"Well, that's my queue to leave. Ashley I'll be back to check up on you later, okay." The doctor says heading to the door.

"Thanks doc." Ashley says. The door shuts behind him as the three girls watch him leave. Jacy and Spencer turn to look at Ashley both with an eyebrow raised.

"WHAT?!" Ashley questions.

"You totally charmed Dr. Johnson into letting you out earlier with that pout of yours." Spencer giggles.

"Yeah, Ash. Poor guy didn't have a chance." Jacy says smiling.

"It was actually really cute." Spencer says, her and Jacy laughing at the incredulous look that crosses Ashley's face.

"I'm NOT cute. I'm hot and sexy." Ashley says, pout back in place.

"Nope. Totally cute." Spencer says, fighting the strong urge to lean over and kiss the pout off her face.

"Whatever."


	16. Chapter 14: Getting Out

**A/N: Sup guys, It's freakin amazing that I got an update this quickly. lol. I actually luv how this chapter turned out. It's short but i already got the next chapter started so hopefully i'll have that for you soon. Thnx 2 all the new ppl who add my story and alert an all tht. It's much appreciated!!!!!! enjoy! An plz review an tell me wut you think.**

**OHH an another thing (sorry) I never really established age in this soooo Aiden, Jacy, Jazz, Glenn, and Clay (even though those two might not be in the story much) are 18. Ashley is about to turn 18 in a month. Spencer and Kyla are 17. Madison is 17 too but she probably won't be in here much either. And they are all in the same grade. Jazz just goes to a different school. Alrite. Now enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own SON!!!  
**

**Chapter 14:Getting Out**

**A couple days later**

**Spencer P.O.V**

It's been a couple days since Ashley woke up and she's gotten so much better. I mean minus the physical therapy she has to do when she gets out she's doing great and I'm so happy that she's doing better.

"Spencer!" Ashley whines and I'm snapped out of my thoughts.

"Ashley!" I whine back with a smile. She's been complaining about getting out of the hospital ever since Dr. Johnson had told her he might let her out early.

Ashley just pouts at me, crossing her arms as best she could, considering the left one is still in a cast, and God she looks so cute doing that.

I giggle at her. "You know your cute when you pout."

"I'm NOT cute." And I swear she pouts even more. Damn. She's really making it hard for me not to lean over and kiss her.

***

**Ashley P.O.V**

Gosh, Spencer is beautiful. I can't wait to get out of here. And I swear if she keeps calling me cute I might just…. OH It's the doc.

"Sup doc." Haha I've always loved Bugs Bunny. He just smiles at me.

"Hello Ashley. Hi Spencer."

"Hi Dr. Johnson." Spencer greets back.

"Well, Ashley I've got some great news for you."

"Really!? What?!" I ask, hoping he's going to tell me I can leave.

"Since you've been doing so well, I'm allowing you to go home today."

"SERIOUSLY?!" I practically shout out, making sure he's for real and not pulling my leg. He gives me that same doctor smile. It's all nice and kind like. I had been uncomfortable at first not used to many people giving me that smile but doc is a cool guy.

"Seriously. But on the condition you stay on bed rest for at least a week. I'm serious. You still have a little ways to heal. So no excessive activities for a couple days, okay."

"Don't worry Dr. Johnson. I'll make sure she gets her rest." Spencer says smiling. She glances at me and I just raise an eyebrow. You have no idea the kind of dirty thoughts of Spencer I just had because of what was said. I guess she caught on because a bright red blush immediately covers her face.

A mischievous smirk crosses my lips and I turn back to the doctor.

"Alright. So let me get you release papers. Um… Is your mother around? I know it sucks but technically you're still a minor." Dr. Johnson says.

My face falls a little when he says that. Christine probably has no idea I'm even in here. I haven't since her since I don't even know when the last was that I saw that woman. Before I can give the doc an answer Spencer speaks up.

"Um… would it matter to you if my mom signs it?" I just look at the doc with a hopeful expression on my face.

"Yes, of course. Anything for my favorite patient and her girlfriend." Spencer turns bright red when doc says that and I just bust out laughing at the blush covering her face.

"Nah, Spence here is my bestest bud ever." I say grabbing her hand and looking at her. When I do, I swear I see a flash of hurt cross her eyes. Then disappointment. Damnit!!!! I hadn't meant to hurt her feelings but it is true. But I intend to change that really soon. I just gotta get out of this fucking hospital first.

"Anyways, let me page her and get these signed. And then you, my dear, are free to go."

"Thanks so much doc." I say seriously with a genuine smile. He really has done a lot for me considering I'm still here in the land of the livin' and I want him to know despite me being all jokey and a tiny bit difficult, I really appreciate all he has done for me. By the look he's giving me now, he understands what I'm thanking him for.

"It's was my pleasure." And with that, he's out the door.

****

**Spencer's P.O.V **

Me and Ashley are in the car as I drive to her house. It hurt to hear her say that I was just her best bud. But I know it's the truth. I just really wish it wasn't. I had called Kyla before we left the hospital and she said that everything was going according to plan. I planned a little welcome home party for Ashley. Kyla, Aiden, Jacy, Jazz, Glenn and Clay are all at the house setting up.

Twenty minutes later I'm pulling into the Davies' Mansion. I shut off the engine and turn to Ashley.

"Ash? Hey Ash, we're here." I whisper quietly, gently shaking her awake so as not to startle her. She stirs and turns sleepy eyes towards me. God, She's adorable.

"Wha?" she mumbles out in that raspy voice that drives me crazy.

"We're here. Come on." She just nods her head with a sleepy smile on her face. I get out of the car and go around to her side and open her door.

"Alright cuteness, lets get you into the house." I say teasingly.

"Not cute" She mumbles out accompanied with the adorable pout that I love. I giggle at her as I help her out of the car and towards the door. As we get closer to the front door I realize there's a girl that I don't recognize sitting on the steps. We stop a few feet in front of her and I see her head lift up slowly. I feel Ashley immediately tense under my arm.

"Katie?" Um… Who's Katie?

**A/N 2: I kno. I left one at the beginning now one at the end too. lol. so Katie is 18. i didnt wanna mention her name earlier cuz i didnt wanna give the end of that chapter away. Review. tell me wut u think! :)**


	17. Chapter 15: Day Full Of Suprises

**A/N: Sup guys, So i meant to have this chapter sooner but I had midterms an all tht wack stuff college comes wit. lol. I think i like this chapter. Idk. Tell me what you think. I PROMISE to hv the Spashley date soon!!! Hope u guys enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own SON only Katie and Jazz and Jacy. Dont own song Good Girls go Bad by Cobra Starship either.  
**

**Chapter 15: Day Full of Surprises**

Everything freezes as Ashley and Spencer stand in front of Katie. After just staying frozen for what felt like the longest minute ever, Katie decides to break the silence.

"H…hey Ash- Ashley" she says hesitantly, quickly correcting herself from calling the brunette girl Ash.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I made it loud and clear that I didn't wanna see you." Ashley seethes. Beside her, Spencer can practically taste the anger radiating off Ashley and it just peaks her curiosity as to who this girl is.

"I…I know but I…I heard about the accident and well…" Katie trails off at the look of rage on Ashley's face. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea' _she thinks, cringing inwardly knowing Ashley is about to explode.

"I don't fucking CARE what you heard. I want you gone. I don't want to see you or talk to you." Ashley shouts, ignoring the bit of pain she can feel in her side. Seeing how upset Ashley is getting and knowing her getting worked up wasn't going to help her hurt condition, Spencer decides to step in.

"Um… I think you should do what she says. She needs to rest and your being her clearly isn't helping." Spencer says to the girl politely. Katie shoots a dirty look at Spencer.

"Oh really? Who the hell are you?" Katie asks rudely, a surge of jealousy driving her words.

"She is none of your business and I swear to God if you touch her or hurt her in anyway, hurt or not, I will come find you." Ashley says darkly. A twinge of fear passes Katie's face but she quickly covers it.

"Whatever." Katie walks around them, brushing roughly against Spencer as she passes, heading toward her car.

"When she finds somebody else, you know my number Ash." Katie yells over her shoulder as she reaches her car. A pissed off Ashley and a bewildered Spencer watch Katie speed off away from the house.

"Fucking Bitch! She's lucky I haven't healed yet."

"Ash, lets just forget about her and go inside. Please." Spencer pleads. Ashley glances at Spencer and her anger fades away, her eyes softening.

"Okay." Spencer helps Ashley through the door.

"SURPRISE! Welcome Home!" The brunette's head jerks up in surprise. Scanning the room she spots Kyla, Aiden, Jacy, Jazz, Glenn, and Clay all standing there with bright smiles gracing their faces. Pushing the encounter she had not even a minute ago to the back of her mind, Ashley slowly approaches her 'family' with a grateful smile upon her face.

"Aw. You guys…." She says as her sister walks up, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"It was Spencer's idea to throw you a little welcome home party. She really cares about you Ash." Kyla whispers into her sister's ear. Kyla pulls away and shifts to give Spencer a hug. Jacy walks over to the pair next.

"What took you guys so long anyway? Making out on the front porch" She asks teasingly. She goes to give Ashley a hug but freezes at the look or pure anger that sweeps across her face.

"What?! What happened?!" Jacy asks worried.

Seeing that Ashley wouldn't answer, Spencer speaks up.

"Um… this girl, Katie, was sitting on the door step."

"WHAT!?!" Kyla and Jacy yell out. A look of confusion crosses Aiden's face.

"Wait, Katie, Katie. Ashley's ex?" He asks. _'Ah, so that is Ash's ex' _Spencer thinks to herself, getting lost in her thoughts as the other continue to talk around her.

"The one and fucking only." Ashley gets out through gritted teeth.

"Can we not talk about this right now. I just wanna have fun with you guys, okay." Jacy gets ready to protest but the look on Ashley's face stops her. Through there was anger clearly written across her face, Jacy could see the pain and hurt deep within her best friend's eyes.

"Alright, but we are talking about this later. Got it?" Ashley just nods.

"Good. Alright, lets have some fun." Jacy says, turning on the stereo. _Good Girls Go Bad _by Cobra Starship fills the room.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

"Could I have fun while sitting on the couch. I don't think I can stand anymore."

"Oh." Spencer shakes her head a little and leads Ashley over into the living room. She gently sits her down on the couch and takes a seat next to her. They could hear the laughter of their friends as the music continued to play in the not to far away from them.

"Do you need anything?" Spencer asks quietly. Ashley glances at the beautiful blue eyed angel sitting next to her who has her head down.

'_What did I do to have her in my life?' _She thinks to herself.

"No. I'm alright." She says back just as quietly. Ashley frowns slightly when Spencer jus nods with her eyes still staring down at her lap. She reaches over with her good arm and tilts Spencer's head to look at her.

"Hey, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"It's nothing." Spencer whispers.

"It's definitely not nothing. Your not my bubbly, happy Spencer." Ashley whispers back. _'She said MY bubbly, happy Spencer' _Spencer thinks, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Come on, Spence. Tell me what's wrong?" Ashley says quietly.

"Well, it's…"

"Hey Ashley, Spencer! You gotta come see this!" Glenn yells out, unknowingly interrupting the duo's conversation. Spencer lets out a quiet sigh before yelling back.

"Coming!"

'_Damnit Glenn. She was about to tell me what was wrong.' _Ashley thinks sadly.

"Let's go see what my brother is yelling about." Standing up, Ashley grabs Spencer's arm before she can stand all the way up.

"We'll talk later okay?" Ashley says quietly, looking intently at her. Spencer nods as she helps the brunette girl up. They head toward their friends and stop dead in their tracks at the scene in front of them. Spencer holds a hand to her mouth trying her hardest not to laugh. Ashley just busts out laughing.

"Um.. Aid… Aiden!?" Ashley manages to get out.

"What the hell happened?" Spencer finishes the thought as she finally lets out a laugh. Aiden was tied to a chair, his face full of makeup. And now Kyla and Jazz were trying to "fix" up his hair as Glenn, Clay and Jacy die with laughter.

"I hate all of you." Aiden mumbles out, a pout on his face.

"Aw baby. You know you love us." Kyla says giving his lips a quick kiss then going back to his hair.

"Yea. Hey babe, don't forget the pink barrettes." Jacy manages to say to Jazz before busting out laughing again.

'_Poor Aiden' _Ashley thinks as the teens continue to have fun.

****

**Later that Night**

Everyone had left a couple of hours ago, knowing that Ashley was exhausted and needed to rest. Ashley looks up as her door is pushed open. In walks Spencer with a glass of water and two pill bottles.

"Alright. Time for your medicine." Spencer says as she walks over to Ashley.

"Aw Spence, you really don't have to you know. I can get Kyla to do it."

" I don't mind. Really." Spencer answers back, standing next to the bed trying to open the pill bottles.

"But Spence…."

"I said its fine Ash." Spencer says a little harshly. "Shit. I'm sorry Ash. I didn't mean for it to sound like that." Ashley just stares at Spencer, trying to read her.

"Come." She says, patting the spot on the bed next to her. Spencer sits next to her and hands her the pills. "Take these." Ashley takes the pills and washes them down with the water.

"So what's up?" Ashley asks the blond. At first Spencer doesn't answer, finding the imaginary lent on her jeans much more interesting.

"Spence?" Ashley whispers softly.

"It's just…" When Spencer looks up, Ashley can see the start of tears forming in her crush's eyes. "I thought I was gonna lose you. You have no idea how scared I was. It's all still so fresh in my mind and I can't help but to blame myself for what happened." Spencer states shakily a few tears cascading down her face. Ashley reaches up with her good arm and wipes the tears away.

"Spencer, I want you to listen to me." Ashley states. "What happened was not your fault. It was the guy who hit us fault, okay. It's just like I told you in the dream it's not your fault so stop blaming yourself." Spencer looks up when Ashley says that. A look of shock crosses her face.

"You remember that dream?"

"Of course. I remember anything that involves you Spence." Ashley says lovingly. A new set of tears make there way down Spencer's face. Ashley pulls Spencer to her as best she can, carefully shifting them into a laying position. Spencer rests her head on Ashley's chest, the sound of her heartbeat comforting her.

"I'll never leave you Spence. Ever." Ashley whispers, stroking her fingers through Spencer's blonde hair.

"Promise?" Spencer questions.

"I promise." Ashley answers, tightening her hold on the girl in her arms. A few minutes later the two girls are fast asleep totally unaware of shadow disappearing from the window.


	18. Chapter 16: The Date

**A/N: WOOW. Soo... How's everyone? Shocked to see a chapter i bet. Its been long. I know. I'm sorry. Anyways I just hope people are still reading. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. Finally the DATE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own SON or the song... i did change one word in the lyrics to fit the story.**

**Chapter 16: The Date**

**One Month in a half Later**

"Ashley! Would you slow down!" Spencer says as she runs to catch up. The two of them are walking around in the mall doing some shopping. Ashley's health had improved alot since the beginning of the month. Her stomach muscles were pretty much back to normal. The only thing that needed a little more healing was her arm.

"Spencer! Would you stop walking so slow!" Ashley whines back, a smile on her face. Spencer finally catches up, panting slightly.

"You know you're lucky we have our date tonight. Otherwise you would be suffering bodily harm." Spencer says. Ashley links her arm through Spencer's.

"Um.. would that be before or after you catch your breath?" Ashley says with a smirk firmly in place. Spencer unlinks her arm and shoves Ashley to the side. Folding her arms with a pout, she starts walking ahead as Ashley stands, laughing.

"Jerk."

"Aw! Come on Spence." Ashley gets out between laughs, "You know I was just teasing."

"Yeah, whatever." Spencer says, pout still in place. Ashley walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist. Bringing her mouth close to her ear, Ashley smiles triumphantly when she feels Spencer shudder.

"I'm sorry beautiful. I promise to make it up to you tonight." Ashley gently kisses her neck then takes a step back, cocky smirk in place as she watches a dazed Spencer. Spencer shakes out of her daze and looks at Ashley.

"I'll hold you to that." She says as her and Ashley continue their shopping.

"So…." Spencer states. Ashley turns her head as they stop at a red light.

"So…." Ashley says back with a questioning look on her face.

"So.. Where are you taking me tonight?" Spencer asks as the light turns green and they continue on to Ashley's house. Ashley chuckles at her question. Spencer had been trying to get the answer out of her all morning.

"Not telling Spence. You might as well give it up." Ashley says, holding back a laugh at the pout that finds itself on Spencer's face.

"But Ash! I really wanna know. How come you won't tell me?" Spencer whines back. Ashley shakes her head with a smile. _'God, she's adorable.'_

"Because it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." They reach Ashley's house and she shuts off the engine. Turning in her seat, she reaches with her casted arm and takes Spencer's hand. "I really want to surprise you Spence. Think you can wait til tonight?" Ashley asks softly.

"Alright. I guess I can wait." Spencer says, melting a little at the loving look on Ashley's face.

"Good" Ashley smiles brightly, leaving a lingering kiss on the back of Spencer's hand. Getting out of the car, Ashley walks to Spencer's side opening the door for her.

"After you m'lady." Ashley bows slightly, hand awaiting, the smile on her face turning into a cheeky grin. Spencer giggles and takes ahold of Ashley's hand getting out of the car.

"Why thank you kind 'sir'."

"Anything for m'lady." Opening the back of the car, Ashley pulls out Spencer's bag, shifting it to her shoulder. They make it up the driveway and into the house and up to Ashley's room.

"Mhm… Guess Kyla isn't home yet." Ashley states, placing Spencer's bag by the door. Spencer walks to the bed plopping face down. Ashley follows suit. The two girls lay there in a comfortable silence. They stay silent for a few minutes.

"Hey Spence?" Ashley whispers out.

"Hmm?" Spencer turns her head to look at Ashley. Ashley loses herself in Spencer's ocean blue eyes. When she doesn't say anything, Spencer lifts her hand and gently places it on the brunette girl's cheek. Ashley snaps out of it and places her hand on top of Spencer's. Slowly leaning in, Ashley's lips make contact with Spencer's. They kiss tentative at first, then soft and slow. The brunette girl rubs her thumb against the hand under hers as she softly captures the blonde's lower lip, nipping gently before releasing it and going back into the kiss. After a few minutes, Spencer pulls back slowly, eyes still closed, and rests her forehead against the brunette's.

Panting slightly, Ashley whispers, "Thank you." Spencer opens her eyes, looking into the chocolate brown eyes staring back at her.

"How come you're thanking me? I didn't do anything." Spencer says confused.

"Yeah, you did. You just don't realize it." Ashley says.

"What'd I do?" Spencer asks. Ashley closes her eyes for a second before opening them again.

"Ash?" Spencer questions, concern entering her voice when Ashely doesn't answer.

"I have an answer for you, but I can't tell you just yet." Ashley says, dropping her eyes.

"Hey, hey look at me." Spencer says softly tapping her hand against the girl's cheek. Ashley lifts her eyes back up looking into caring blue eyes. _'God, She's beautiful.' _

"Whenever you're ready to tell me, I'm all ears." Spencer says, giving Ashley her brightest smile. Ashley smiles and gives a quick peck to Spencer's lips.

"Well beautiful, we still have a good hour before we should start getting ready. What do ya wanna do?" Spencer sees the look in the girl's eyes and smirks.

"Well….."

**Two hours later**

"Spencer! Come on. We got like five minutes before the movie starts."

"I'm coming!" Spencer yells back down as she grabs her purse from the dresser and makes her way down. Ashley looks up as she finally hears Spencer come down and her breath hitches slightly. She is wearing a light blue halter top that shows off the curves of her body and brings out the color of her eyes and hip hugging jeans. Her hair is falling down her shoulders in waves and her eyes seem to smile at Ashley.

"You look beautiful Spence." Ashley breaths out as Spencer steps up next to her. Spencer blushes a little.

"It's nothing special Ash. Its like clothes I wear everyday." Spencer says with a little smile.

"No matter what you wear, you'll always be beautiful Spence." A light blush covers Spencer's face at her words.

"Come on Ms. Smooth. Let's go before we miss the movie" Spencer says lightly pushing Ashley towards the door.

"Alright, Alright. No need to push." Ashley says with a smile. Spencer rolls her eyes good naturedly as they make their way to the car and on to the movie theater.

"That movie was so awesome!" Spencer exclaims excitedly as the two make their way out of the theater.

"It was. Michelle Rodriguez is so hot!" Ashley says, smiling at Spencer's excitement.

"Yeah, but not as hot as you Ash." Spencer looks up at her, seeing the cocky smirk that appears on her face.

"Why thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Ashley says back, opening the car door for Spencer. Spencer laughs as she gets into the car, watching as Ashley quickly makes her way around drivers side. Getting in, Ashley switches the car on and makes her way to the beach.

"So… where we going now?" Spencer asks innocently. Ashley just smiles at the question but doesn't answer. _'Damn, it was worth one last try.' _Spencer shakes her head a little a small smile playing on her lips. They stay quiet as they make their way to their destination. Ashley pulls into the parking lot, parking the car.

"The beach?" Spencer questions, as the girls get out the car. Ashley nods her head and walks up behind her. Pulling Spencer close to her body, Ashley whispers in her ear.

"Do you trust me?" Spencer doesn't hesitant to answer. "With my life." Ashley smiles at that.

"Close your eyes." Ashley whispers to her and Spencer does as told. Ashley takes her hand and leads her out onto the sandy beach.

"Don't open til I tell ya." Spencer nods as Ashley slowly continues to lead her. They come to a stop and Spencer feels Ashley behind her again.

"Okay, open them"

**Spencer's P.O.V**

I open my eyes and a little gasp escapes me. There's a blanket laid out on the sand with a picnic basket on top. There are small candles lit all around it and I can see Ashley's guitar case sitting next to the blanket. I look up at her and see she's staring at me nervously.

"Um.. Do you like it?" She asks, a nervous smile on her face.

"I love it." I tell her and a beaming smile lights up her face. She takes my hand in her casted one and we walk to the blanket. We sit down and I watch as she reaches behind her guitar case for something. She pulls out a single red rose and I swear it takes everything in me to not start crying at how sweet she is.

"I got this for you." She hands me the rose and I take it gently. I set it down before launching at her for a hug. She laughs at me and I just smile feeling it rumble through her chest where my head is now resting.

"Thank you." I say and tighten my hold on her a little before pulling back. She smiles that Ashley smile I love so much before leaning in for a kiss. Her lips are so warm and soft and I never want this moment to end. After a few moments she pulls back and we rest our foreheads together.

"Your welcome." I smile at her then laugh as I hear her stomach growl. She blushes and I laugh harder.

"Aw, Someone's hungry." I tease.

"Shut up." She pouts playfully at me. "You know I need my food."

"Yeah, Yeah. How you eat all that food and still have such a great body I will never know." I tell her, shaking my head a little. I look at her and see a mischievous smirk on her face.

"So you have been checking me out." She laughs when she sees me blush. God, this girl is trying to kill me with all the blushing I've been doing.

"Ashley!" I whine "Can we eat now?" Still laughing she nods her head as she pulls the basket closer to her and opens it up. She pulls out four different containers of Chinese food and I let out an excited shout, clapping my hands. I LOVE Chinese food.

"Yay! You got Chinese food."

"That I did." She says taking out chop sticks and two cans of soda from the bag. We sit in comfortable silence as we eat. I've been eyeing her guitar all night and by the look in her chocolate brown eyes, she's seen me looking. We finish eating and put the reminding things back in the basket. She stands and grabs her guitar with one hand and beckons me with the other.

"Let's go for a walk." I take the offered hand and we walk hand in hand along the shore. As we walk along the shore, I glance over at her and she seems to be in deep thought. I tug her hand gently to get her to look at me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I ask quietly. She smiles at me softly. There's this emotion in her eyes that I can't quite place. Her voice brings me out of my quick contemplation as she answers.

"Just wondering what I did to have you in my life." This girl is dead set on making me cry tonight. I'm sure of it. I brush her red bangs from her eyes and lean in, planting a quick but loving kiss on her lips. She smiles a soft smile as we continue our comfortable trek down the shore. After a few minutes we reach the pier. We walk a little more until we reach an area with a huge rock and take a seat next to each other.

"This is where I come to think." Her voice is quiet and I just listen as she talks.

"At least it's one of the places I come to think. It's calm and peaceful and nobody bugs me here. It's just me and the sounds of the waves." A look of agonizing pain crosses her face and I take her hand and give it a squeeze letting her know that I'm here.

"Me an…," Her voice cracks "Me and my dad used to come out here all the time. At least whenever he was able to get away from his music to see me. Which… which really wasn't that much. But whenever he came it… they were the best days of my life." There's tears slowly coming down her face and it kills me to know that she's hurting. I reach over with my unoccupied hand and gently wipe the tears away.

"You can stop if it's too much Ash." I whisper to her. Just knowing that she is willing to share this with me is enough. She shakes her head a little, then shifts til she's sitting behind me with her back resting against the huge rock and me sitting between her legs. I feel her bury her face in the crook of my neck as she tries to control her tears. I pull her arms tighter around me, trying to give her as much comfort as I can. I remember her telling me a little about the nightmares. It wasn't much but she told me it was about her dad and how she had found him dead. I shudder at just the thought. If I had found my dad... I don't think I would survive it. I barely did when Ashley had her accident. I can feel her heart beating and it gives me so much relief that she is still here with me. I feel her take a deep breathe and pull away a little. I tilt my head up and to the side to see her face and she looks down at me. She gives me a sad smile and continues.

"We would always surf together. Sometimes we would come to this spot and write songs together. He would always encourage me to be myself. When I told him…"She trails off and her breathe hitches and I can tell she's trying her hardest not to cry again. I look at her again to see the most painful, agonizing, haunted look I've ever seen. A surge of panic hits me and I'm wondering what it is that could have happened. She looks into my eyes and shakes her head.

"Another story for another time." Her voice breaks when she says that and I can tell she's not quite ready to tell me. I don't push her. She's already hurting so much and I feel anger at anybody who would hurt Ashley this much. I pull out of her arms and quickly move to sit behind her. I rest my back on the rock she was resting on and pull her into my arms. She tenses for a second before relaxing completely into my arms. She turns to the side and buries her face into the crook of my neck again. I can feel the warm tears on my neck as she cries quietly and it breaks my heart. Her crying stops after a few minutes and I feel her take a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry. This is not how I pictured our first date going" I hear her whisper quietly. Why the hell is she sorry.

"Hey, it's okay. There's nothing to be sorry about." I say softly, slowly stroking her soft brunette hair.

"Are you up to continuing?" I question just as softly. She nods her head.

"So when I told him…" Her breathe hitches a little but she keeps going.

"He was pissed. He ripped Christine a new one, though it really didn't do much good. Or change anything. I don't even know when the last time I saw her was. He told me that I should never be ashamed of myself and that it wasn't my fault and that he loved me. Two years before he… he died, I came out to him. He just gave me this knowing look and said 'Well it's about dang time you figured it out'" Ashley smiles at the memory and I smile too.

"God, I miss him so much." I tighten my hold on her and I feel her snuggle more into me.

"He seemed like a really cool person Ash. I wish I could of met him."

"He really was. I wish you could have met him too." We sit in silence for a while just listening to the waves as it hit's the shore. I shift my leg a little and feel it hit against something and that's when I remember Ashley's guitar.

"Hey Ash?" I whisper.

"Hmm?" She looks up at me.

"Were you planning on playing something?" Her eyebrows scrunch in confusion for a second and it's so cute. Then realization must hit her because she sits up straight.

"Oh, right, yeah." She pulls away from me and I immediately miss her warmth. She grabs up her guitar and gets into position. She glances at me and looks shy all of a sudden.

"I… um… I wrote this song after I got out of the hospital. I.. um.. Wrote it for you. I hope you like it." She breathes in deeply then lets it out as she starts to play.

_[Verse 1]_

_Is it possible maybe to have a love so strong_

_That nothing can ever compare_

_I'm holding back nothing just for the look in your eyes_

_So baby don't be surprised_

_[Chorus] _

_Well I want to know what makes your world go round_

_And I want to hear your voice for the sound_

_A love that defines all I've had in mind_

_Now I'm holding back nothing for the look in your eyes_

_[Verse 2] _

_Impossible, maybe, but worth one last try_

_I'm waiting for your reply_

_I'm sitting here patiently so just for the chance that I might_

_Be able to hole you tight_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge 1]_

_Now time is all we have_

_So won't you let me inside your perfect world for one night_

_Just open up for me_

_Girl I swear that I will be everything you ever thought a girl should be_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge 2]_

_I can see the wat you're lookin' back at me_

_Ooohh… Could it be that you see what you wanna see_

_Just let your eyes believe it_

_I'll never lie to you_

_In my heart you will be_

_Forever and I…ohh_

_I'm holding back nothing for the look in your eyes_

_The look in your eyes…_

The sound of her voice fades as she plays the last note of the song. I have tears falling down my face. She puts the guitar down and looks at me nervously.

"So… did you like it?" This girl is so crazy. Of course I liked it. I loved it. I don't say anything and just fling myself at her. She catches me with a small "oomph" and wraps her arms tightly around me. I pull my face from her chest and lean in towards her. I capture her lips in a passionate kiss to convey to her just how much I loved the song. I feel her run her tongue against my lower lip asking for permission and I gladly grant it. We both groan at the contact. Gosh, this feels amazing. Her hand comes to rest on my cheek, stroking it softly as her casted hand rests lightly on my waist. Both my arms rest around her neck as we continue the kiss. After a couple moments, we pull back due to the lack of oxygen as we breath heavily against each other.

"I know this is probably overdue." Ashley pants out. Our eyes connect and I groan a little at her almost charcoal colored eyes. It's a look of pure desire and want but the main one I see under all that is love. And I realize not for the first time how much in love I am with this beautiful girl sitting in front of me. Ashley continues speaks, breaking my thoughts.

"I… I love you Spencer. And I was hoping that you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend." A mega watt smile breaks over my face and I swear my heart just burst open with happiness.

"I love you too Ashley. And I would love to be your girlfriend." That Ashley smile, you know the one, mega watt smile that lights up any room, and the adorable nose crinkle, breaks out on her face and I know that this has been the best date ever.

**Song: The Look by Ryan Tedder**


End file.
